When Love and Death embrace
by Liloe
Summary: Eine Frau fällt buchstäblich in Severus Snapes Leben, von der er dachte, er würde sie nie wiedersehen. Endlich, endlich, endlich Kapitel 14
1. Out of the Blue

Hier bin ich mal wieder. Nach fast einem Jahr Abstinenz.

Ich hatte eine schreckliche Schreibblockade und konnte nichts dagegen tun. Vor kurzem dann, erschien mir SIE im Traum. Die weibliche Protagonistin dieser Geschichte und da war sie dann, die Inspiration zu ebendieser.

Disclaimer: Nichts aus dieser Geschichte, ausser Ravyn gehört mir, alles gehört J.K. Rowling, sogar Severus ... leider.

So, hier ist das erste Kapitel. Hope you enjoy it:

---

Kapitel 1

Als Potter und Weasley in die Küche gestürmt kamen, dachte ich erst, es sei wieder eine ihrer Kindereien und beachtete sie nicht. Stattdessen widmete ich mich wieder dem Streitgespräch mit Mundungus, der mal wieder ob der Aussicht auf ein luratives Geschäft seinen Wachposten verlassen hatte.

"Remus.", keuchte Potter ganz ausser Atem und ich bemerkte aus den Augenwinkeln, dass er erschreckt wirkte. Seltsam. Sollte ich mich geirrt haben?

"Da draussen, direkt vor dem Haus, da kämpfen welche.", fuhr Weasley fort.

"Mit Schwertern.", ergänzte der Schwarzhaarige.

"Und sie hat dem einen schon den Kopf abgeschlagen.".

Ich merkte auf. Eine Enthauptung hatte in der Tat mehr Aufmerksamkeit verdient.

"Mundungus, Lupin, mitkommen. Potter, Weasley, sie bleiben hier".

Mit wehenden Roben stürmten wir zur Vordertür und lösten damit ein Inferno an schrillen Schreien seitens Mrs. Black aus. Verdammt sei dieses Portrait.

Mit einem Ruck war die Tür offen und zuerst sah ich nur eine Masse schwarzer Federn. Doch kaum eine Sekunde später sah ich sie. Es schien eine Ewigkeit her, seit ich einen von ihnen gesehen hatte und doch konnte ich mich sehr wohl an sie erinnern. Besonders an diese eine.

"Was geht hier ...", fragte McGonagall, die grade hinter uns im Türrahmen ankam, doch sie konnte ihren Satz nicht zuende sprechen, denn auch sie bemerkte die junge Frau, die über den enthaupteten Leichen zweier Geflügelter stand.

Ich wusste genau, was hier vorging und ich erkannte sie sofort.

Es war das selbe Bild wie vor Jahren. Die riesigen schwarzen Flügel, die sich wie gothische Bögen über ihren Schultern spannten, das schwarze Haar, dass wie Pech über ihre Schultern floss und diese durchbohrenden Augen über denen sich glatte weisse Hörner nach hinten schlängelten.

Es schien, wie ein doppelt belichtetes Foto, das Bild dieses Wesens legte sich unscharf über das einer hübschen, jungen Frau.

Neben mir hatten die anderen des Ordens ihre Stäbe gezückt und auf sie gerichtet, etwas unsicher zwar, aber doch hatte ich keine Zweifel, dass sie sie benutzen würden. Wieder musste ich mir ins Gedächtniss rufen, dass die anderen in ihr eben nur diese junge Frau sahen.

"Ach du meine ...", wie erwartet waren Potter und Weasley uns gefolgt.

Während McGonagall versuchte die beiden jungen Männer wieder in das Haus zu schieben, steckte die Gestalt vor uns das lange, schimmernde Schwert zurück in die Scheide.

Sie sah angeschlagen aus, aus unzähligen Wunden floss dickes, schwarzes Blut, aber es kümmerte sie nicht, sie starrte nur zu mir herauf. Ihr Blick bohrte sich in meinen Kopf.

Ganz langsam, so kam es mir vor hob ich meine Hand um den anderen Einhalt zu gebieten. "Ravyn.", der alte Name floss wie klebriger Honig aus meinem Mund, wollte ihn am liebsten gar nicht verlassen.

"Severus!", Minervas Stimme klang schrill, sie schien kurz vor der Hysterie zu stehen. "Ich will eine Erklärung, jetzt!"

"Das ist gar nicht so einfach.", Ravyns Blick brannte sich in mir fest, sie tat nichts. Stand einfach nur da, wie gemeisselt. Das Mondlicht warf dunkle Schatten in ihr Gesicht und gaben ihr etwas abstruses, monströses.

Das Blut tropfte von ihren Fingern auf den Boden und wie als sei das das Startsignal gewesen breitete sie ihre Schwingen aus und stob gen Himmel.

"IMMOBILUS!", bevor ich realisieren konnte, wer den Zauber auf das fliehende Geschöpf gehetzt hatte stürzte dieses auch schon wie ein Stein vom Himmel.

Mit einem dumpfen Geräusch schlug Ravyn hart auf den Boden auf. Minerva und Miss Granger (offenbar die Quelle des Fluches) stürmten an mir vorbei.

Ganz langsam begann mein Verstand wieder zu arbeiten ... natürlich, sie hatte mich und die anderen Männer mit ihrem Blick gebannt, aber auf Frauen hatte ihr Zauber keine Wirkung.

Jetzt stürzten auch meine beiden Begleiter mit gezückten Stäben auf die junge Frau, die verkrümmt auf dem Boden lag.

Ich fühlte mich immernoch wie festgewachsen. Seelenfresser wie Sie waren ohnehin Gift für meine Nerven. Ich hatte nicht erwartet, sie oder Ihresgleichen jemals wieder zu sehen. Es hieß, die wenigen die nicht ausgerottet wurden hielten sich in entlegenen Gegenden der Welt auf. Dort wo sie keiner aufspüren würde, der über ihr wahres Wesen bescheid wusste, niemand der kam um sie zu vernichten. Dinge kommen immer anders, als man es erwartet, so sagt man.

Dort lag sie, eine unabweisliche Tatsache. Herabgestürzt vom Himmel, zuvor schon verletzt. Vier Zauberstäbe hatten sich auf sie gerichtet. Ich hätte mich umdrehen und gehen, sie einfach dort zurücklassen können. All diese Erinnerungen mit ihr dort auf der Strasse im langsam beginnenden Regen bluten zu lassen, bis einer der Anderen sie fand und tötete. Warum tat ich es also nicht?

Warum ging ich dort hinunter und nahm sie unter den Protesten der Anderen mit ins Haus?

--

Wäre schön, wenn ihr mir das ein oder andere Review hinterlassen könntet, wenn euch dieses Kapitel gefallen hat.

Habe keinen Betaleser, also, bitte ich eventuelle Fehler zu verzeihen.

Wer interesse daran hat, diese Geschichte zu betaen, kann sich bei mir per Mail melden.

Liebe Grüsse, Liloe Waldkind


	2. Vom Himmel gefallen

So, hier Kapitel 2.

Danke an Cyberrat, meine liebe Beta.

--

Kapitel 2

"Severus, sie hat zwei Menschen getötet! Was soll das?", Minerva war ein sehr geduldiger Mensch, schon immer gewesen, aber jetzt war auch ihr der Geduldsfaden gerissen. Auch die anderen blickten mich finster an. Ich stand mit verschränkten Armen vor der Kammer, in die ich sie gebracht hatte und verwehrte ihnen den Zutritt.

Meine Augen brannten und mein Kopf schmerzte. Gedanken rasten hinter meiner Stirn. "Wenn wir ihr nicht helfen, verlischt heute noch ein weiteres Leben", gab ich zur Antwort und wandte mich wieder zur Tür.

"Severus!", Lupin hatte wie ich zuvor die Arme vor der Brust verschränkt und sah mich drohend an, "bevor du auch nur einen weiteren Schritt tust, haben wir eine Erklärung verdient".

Verärgert wandte ich mich um, ihn zurechtzuweisen. Doch er hatte Recht. So unangenehm es mir auch war, sie hatten das Recht eine solche Erklärung zu verlangen.

"Sie ist eine Seelenfresserin, habe ich recht?", Grangers Stimme klang etwas unsicher und als sich alle Augen auf sie richteten, zuckte sie etwas zusammen.

Ich spürte, wie meine Augenbraue nach oben zuckte. Hatte sie etwas sehen können?

"Nun, ich habe gelesen, dass es sie gibt und ... ich meinte, dass ich etwas gesehen habe, als sie wegfliegen wollte ...", ihre Stimme war immer leiser geworden und als sie "Flügel" hinzufügte konnte man es nur von ihren Lippen ablesen.

"Na wunderbar, nicht nur, dass Dumbledore seit neustem darauf besteht, dass wir mit einem Todesser in einem Haus leben, jetzt schleppt der uns auch noch so ein ... Ding an.", ich war mir sehr sicher, dass Weasley keine Ahnung hatte, was sich hinter dem Begriff Seelenfresser verbarg, aber er nahm es zum Anlass mich einmal mehr anzugreifen, so wie er es in letzter Zeit bei jeder sich bietenden Gelegenheit tat ... und diese Gelegenheiten boten sich aus besagtem Umstand, dass ich seit kurzem im Grimmauldplace wohnte sehr oft.

"Mr. Weasley, ich empfehle Ihnen dringend wieder zu der von Ihnen in meinem Unterricht perfektionierten Strategie zurück zu finden und ihren Mund geschlossen zu halten wenn Sie von etwas nicht die geringste Ahnung haben", antwortete ich ihm lakonisch. Ich war zu müde mich wirklich über ihn aufzuregen.

Ich stämmte meinen Daumen gegen meine Nasenwurzel, bevor ich Granger mit leicht gesenktem Kopf ansah. Ich hasse es, ihr recht zu geben. "Miss Granger hat recht. Diese Frau ... dieses Wesen ist das, was man gemeinhin als Seelenfresser kennt. Und die Männer, die sie getötet hat auch.", zischend entwich mein Atem durch meine Zähne. Jetzt kam der komplizierte Teil. "Ravyn steht seit Jahrhunderten auf unserer Seite. Ich vermute, sie wollte entweder uns, oder die Muggel in dieser Straße beschützen."

"Beschützen wovor?", fragte Granger. Ich wusste keine rechte Antwort darauf. Doch Ravyn war keine Gefahr, dessen war ich mir sicher. Zumindest nicht für irgendwen außer mir selbst.

"Können sie mir eine Garantie geben, dass sie uns nicht gefährlich wird, Professor?", Potter lehnte an einem Türrahmen mir gegenüber. Er sah besorgt aus. Er war in den letzten zwei Jahren erwachsener geworden ... natürlich war er immernoch ein Kindskopf, jedoch nicht mehr so schrecklich enervierend wie noch zu Schulzeiten.

"Sie steht auf unserer Seite", wiederholte ich und wusste, dass es Potter nicht genügen würde.

"Können sie mir GARANTIEREN, dass sie uns nicht gefährlich wird?", wiederholte seinerseits Potter. "Ich will keine potenzielle Gefahr in meinem Haus." ... ohja, ich vergaß. Black hatte ihm dieses Haus vererbt.

Eine Garantie wollte er. Sie war, trotz allem, eine Seelenfresserin, was sollte ich ihm garantieren? Ich konnte sie schlecht davon abhalten, sich von den Anderen zu ernähren.

"So sehr Sie sich vielleicht wünschen endlich das behütete Heim zu finden, das Ihnen als Kind verwehrt blieb Potter, das Leben bietet keine Garantien". Er lies sich nicht beirren. Langsam entfaltete er die verschränkten Arme und blickte mich mit einer Bestimmtheit an, die ich bis vor kurzem nicht für möglich gehalten hätte. "Das heißt also, Sie können es nicht", stellte er trocken fest. In meiner Tasche ballte sich meine Hand zu einer Faust. "Nein, kann ich nicht."

"Sorgen sie dafür, dass sie stehen kann, dann will ich, dass sie dieses Haus verlässt und wenn ich sie selbst rauswerfen muss.", zischte der junge Mann, bevor er sich umwandte und den Gang hinunter verschwand.

Nach und nach, verschwanden auch die anderen. Die Blicke undeutbar.

Zum Schluss stand nur noch Granger da. Sie hatte ihre Arme um ihren Oberkörper geschlungen und schien sich an sich selbst festzuhalten. Dinge zu sehen, die andere nicht sahen, war auch in der magischen Welt nicht unbedingt ein Statussymbol und ich bemerkte, dass es sie Überwindung gekostet haben musste, ihre Beobachtung mitzuteilen.

"Gibt es noch was?", fragte ich unwirsch.

"Darf ich mit hineinkommen? Ich würde sie gern noch einmal sehen."

"Gut, aber halten sie den Mund, tun sie was ich sage und verschwinden sie, wenn ich es ihnen sage". Ich konnte die Tatsache nicht leugnen, dass ich etwas Hilfe brauchen würde, wenn ich Ravyn helfen wollte.

Granger nickte stumm, dann wandte ich mich zur Tür und legte meine Hand auf die Klinke. Ich atmete langsam tief ein. Irgendwie hatte ich das Gefühl, dass ich, wenn ich die Tür einmal geöffnet hätte nicht wieder zurück könnte. Doch diesen Weg hatte ich schon vor Jahren beschritten. Umkehr war undenkbar geworden.

Ich drehte den Knauf und betrat den Raum.

--

So, das nächste Kapitel gibts aber wirklich nur mit mindestens 2 neuen Reviews, sonst entfleucht mir meine Inspiration vieleicht wieder, oder sowas.

Liebe Grüsse,

Liloe Waldkind


	3. Den Aufprall überleben

Sooo, nach den geforderten 3 Reviews ein Update. Diesmal aus Ravyns sicht in der dritten Person. Ab und an wird es mal Kapitel aus anderer Sicht geben, aber Severus bleibt immernoch der Haupterzähler.

Filiren: Das mit Träumende ist gar nicht so einfach ... da hängt viel dran, was mich vom weiterschreiben abhält, aber ich werde es versuchen.

Eli: Wer da auf welcher Seite steht ist ja scheinbar sowieso nicht zu erkennen ... mal sehen, wie sich das entwickelt ;)

Cyberrat: gaaaanz vielen Dank für deine Geduld, vor allem, nachdem ich alles wieder umgeworfen habe und dir alle Kapitel nochmal geschickt habe. knuddel

Alle Schwarzleser: Heute aber wirklich ohne Gnade, das nächste Update gibts erst bei 6 Reviews und es tut euhc ja nicht weh, mal auf den kleinen Button zu drücken und mir zu sagen, was ihr von meiner Story haltet, oder?

So, und jetzt viel Spass.

--

Kapitel 3

Sie war wach, als sich die Tür öffnete und eine schwarze, grosse Gestalt eintrat, gefolgt von einer kleineren, in Rot gekleideten.

Alles schmerzte und das atmen fiel ihr schwer. Sie wusste, es würde bald besser werden, aber bis dahin würde sie leiden müssen.

Die Gestalten kamen an ihr Bett und ihr stieg der Geruch von Minze und Kampfer in die Nase.

Dann erinnerte sie sich. Severus. Er war da gewesen, bei den Zauberern.

Alles war wieder da gewesen. Ihr Verrat, der Streit.

Sie wollte mit ihm sprechen, wollte ihm sagen, wie sehr sie das alles bereute, wie leid es ihr tat, wie sehr sie immernoch ... wie sehr sie ihn immernoch vermisste.

"Severus...", ihre Stimme war leise, durchbrochen von schwerem Atmen.

"Sch!", machte er und gab dann seiner Begleitung leise Anweisungen diesen Trank oder jene Kräuter zu holen.

"Es hat dich ganz schön erwischt.", sagte er dann, aber seine Stimme klang flach und teilnahmslos. Er war immernoch verbittert.

"Vom Himmel zu fallen ist nicht so schmerzhaft, wie den Aufprall zu überleben.", sie versuchte zu lachen, aber eine ihrer gebrochenen Rippen bohrte sich in ihre Lunge.

"Ja...wer wüßte das besser als ich", bemerkte Snape flach und bog mit einer geschickten, schnellen Bewegung ihre Rippe nach außen. Der Schmerz ließ sie kurz aufschreien, danach wallte Erleichterung durch ihren Körper.

Sie schmekte ihr eigenes, schwarzes, schwefeliges Blut. Ein vertrauter Geschmack und doch befremdlich.

"Sei still, du machst es nur schlimmer.", es waren die selben Worte, die er verwendet hatte, bevor er ihr sagte, er wolle sie nie wieder sehen, damals, in einer anderen Zeit.

Er hatte sie damals mit einem Succubus verglichen, erinnerte sie sich, als er ihre Wunden mit einem würzig duftenden Sud auswusch. Jetzt, während sie in diesem Dämmerzustand darüber nachdachte war es beinahe erheiternd. Sie war zum einen Teil einem Succubus so ähnlich und dann wieder ein unverschämtes Gegenteil ... denn bevor sie ihn kennenlernte war sie Jungfrau gewesen.

Aber das hatte die Menschen noch nie gestört. Sie gaben ihr Namen wie Lillith und Nahemah, nannten sie Hexe und Verführerin.

Plötzlich merkte sie, wie sie freier atmen konnte und ihre Augen sahen nicht mehr so verschwommen.

Sie tat einen tiefen Atemzug mit geschlossenen Augen, bevor sie sich umsah.

Severus saß neben ihr und blickte angestrengt auf ihren Arm. In den letzten Jahren, seit sie ihn das letze Mal gesehen hatte hatten sich tiefe Falten in seine Stirn gegraben und seine Lippen waren schmaler geworden.

Hinter ihm stand eine hübsche junge Frau, mit lockigem, braunem Haar, großen, zimtfarbenen Augen und vollen, rosafarbenen Lippen.

Gebannt starrte die junge Frau auf etwas, dass sich neben Ravyn befinden musste.

Sie versuchte den Kopf zu drehen, doch ein scharfer Schmerz in ihrer Schulter hielt sie davon ab. Gleichzeitig mit dem Schmerz kam die Erkenntnis. Das Mädchen war eine Sehende, wie Severus. Sie sah, was sie wirklich war.

Sie suchte die Augen der Brünetten und als sie sie gefunden hatte, fragte sie: "Mache ich dir Angst?", ihre Stimme klang so leise und fern, wie durch eine dicke Schicht Watte.

"Nein...ich finde Sie wunderschön...aber was Sie getan haben macht mir Angst", stotterte das Mädchen und wich bei dem Gedanken unwillkürlich einen Schritt zurück.

"Miss Granger, bringen sie mir mehr von der Heilsalbe und lassen sie ein Bad ein! Heiß.", befahl Severus und erlöste das Mädchen nun aus der Verlegenheit Ravyn antworten zu müssen.

"Wir müssen dein Oberteil ausziehen", sagte Snape. Er sagte das wie ein Mechaniker der einen neuen Scheibenwischer einbauen will. "Das ist das gleiche Stück das du getragen hast, als wir uns das erste Mal sahen". Unbeteiligt zog er einen Dolch hervor und durchtrennte den Stoff auf ihrer Brust, durchschnitt die Träger an ihren Schultern. Sie spürte den kalten Stahl über ihre Haut gleiten.

War sie ihm wirklich so widerlich geworden?

"Wann hast du das letzte Mal etwas gegessen?", fragte er sie, immernoch in dieser schrecklich ungerührten Stimme.

"Ich weiß nicht.", antwortete sie ihm wahrheitsgemäß und zuckte leicht die Schultern

Sein tiefes Atmen war die erste richtige Gefühlsregung, die er seit seinem Eintreffen von sich gab.

Succubus: Weibliche Dämonen, von denen behauptet wird, sie kommen Nachts zu Männern und haben Sex mit ihnen, während sie schlafen. Früher erklärte man sich so feuchte Träume und die Morgenlatte ;) Männliche Form von Succubus: Incubus, Mehrzahl: Succubi/Incubi

Lillith: Diese Figur hat mehrere Ursprünge, aber meistens ist sie ein Succubus und Mutter der Lilin, Dämonen, die Männer verführen und Kinder stehlen. (Es gibt auch Religionen, in denen Lillith eine gute, oder zumindest neutrale Göttin ist)

Nahemah: Die Herrin und Mutter aller Succubi.

--

Wie gesagt, Kapitel 4, dann wieder aus Severus POV gibts erst bei insgesammt 6 Reviews ... Erpressung? Wie jetzt? naja, ich bin halt Süchtig nach diesen kleinen Nachrichten von euch.

Liebe Grüsse,

eure Liloe Waldkind


	4. Du hasst mich immernoch

Huiuiui, das ging flott mit den 6 Reviews, muss ich die Grenze wieder etwas höher setzen?

eli: glaub mir, du erfährst noch früh genug mehr über Ravyn und vor allem über das, was sie unserem geliebten Tränkemeister angetan hat.

annkristin: Die Mythologie der Seelenfresser ... hmm, mal sehen, höchstwahrscheinlich wird uns Hermine da mehr zu sagen können ;) und das zwischen Snape und Ravyn ist eine lange, traurige, schöne Geschichte, das verpsreche ich.

Kathi: Und hier ist auch schon die Fortsetzung.

Mal wieder grossen dank an Cyberrat für deine Geduld und ein riesengrosses Dankeschön an Luc für alles.

Hier ist Kapitel 4, wieder aus Sevs Sicht, ich hoffe es gefällt euch:

--

Kapitel 4

Als ich Ravyn ihres Pullovers entledigte bemerkte ich erst, wie abgemagert sie war. Ihre Arme hatten schon darauf schließen lassen, dass sie abgenommen hatte, aber das hatte ich nicht erwartet.

Außerdem waren mir viele, gleichmässig nebeneinander verlaufende Narben an ihren Armen aufgefallen, die sie sich mit einiger Sicherheit selbst zugefügt hatte.

Ich holte Luft, wollte etwas sagen, aber die Worte steckten irgendwo in meiner Brust fest und so ließ ich den Atem ungenutzt entweichen.

Granger kam zurück und reichte mir die Salbe. "Das Bad ist gleich fertig, soll ich etwas zusetzen?", fragte sie leise.

"Schauen sie, was sich an entspanndenden und krampflösenden Kräutern findet". Warum machte es mich so ärgerlich, dass es Ravyn so schlecht ging? Noch vor Stunden habe ich mir gewünscht, sie möge einfach für immer verschwunden bleiben.

Ravyn hielt still, während ich die Stichwunde behandelte, die an ihrer linken Seite klaffte. Nur ab und an, wenn ich mit den Fingern über ihre Wunden strich zitterte sie leicht.

Ich bemerkte, dass ihr Blick ununterbrochen auf mir ruhte, aber ich brachte es nicht fertig ihr in die Augen zu sehen.

Ist das zu glauben? Severus Snape, Todesser, Spion, gefürchtetster Lehrer Hogwarts bringt es nicht fertig einer Frau in die Augen zu sehen. Es war grotesk. Dennoch fiel es mir schwer mich dazu zu zwingen sie anzusehen.

Nach der Stichwunde kontrollierte ich den Rest ihres Körpers und fand außer ein paar kleineren Abschürfungen und Prellungen nichts von Belang. Der Rest würde von allein heilen.

"Das Bad ist fertig, Professor.", wieder Granger.

"Dann machen sie, dass sie verschwinden.", das Gör schlug mir auf's Gemüt! Es ist ein offenes Geheimniss, dass ich eine Aversion gegen das besserwisserische Potteranhängsel hege. Dennoch, sie derart ungerechtfertigt anzufahren war normalerweise nicht meine Art. (A/N: ähem, doch, genau das, mein Guter)

Ziemlich unsanft hob ich Ravyn von ihrem Bett, was sie dazu veranlasste gequält aufzustöhnen. Es interessierte mich nicht. Sollte sie doch leiden. Kaum war sie wieder da, beeinflusste sie mich.

Ich trug sie in das angrenzende Badezimmer und stellte sie neben der Wanne ab. Sie zitterte und klammerte sich an meiner Schulter fest.

Ich löste ihre verkrampften Finger aus dem Stoff meiner Robe und deutete auf das Wasser. "Nimm ein Bad!", befahl ich und musste dabei darauf achten, dass meine Stimme mich nicht betrog.

Verflucht sei sie. Ihre Anwesenheit machte mich nervös und die Tatsache, dass sie nur noch ihre Hose trug erleichterte die Situation für mich nicht grade.

Ich riss mich buchstäblich von ihr los und ging zur Tür.

"Severus ... bitte.", ihre Stimme war ein schwaches, brüchiges Flüstern.

Die Hand schon auf dem Türknauf wandte ich mich halb zu ihr um.

"Kannst du ... kannst du mir helfen?", sie sah mich nicht an, blickte starr auf eine Stelle neben meinen Füssen. Einige Strähnen ihres Haares hingen ihr in das bleiche Gesicht und liess sie so schrecklich kränklich aussehen ... wenn da nicht diese Hörner gewesen wären, die sich an der Seite ihres Kopfes nach hinten bogen.

Langsam streckte sie eine blasse Hand nach mir aus.

"Ich werde Miss Granger rufen.", antwortete ich ihr, meine Fassung langsam zurück gewinnend.

Aber sie schüttelte nur den Kopf.

Was erwartete sie von mir? Dass ich alles vergessen konnte, was geschehen war? Dass die Bilder, die durch meinen Kopf spukten einfach so verschwanden, weil sie mich darum bat?

Ich konnte es noch ganz genau sehen, wie sie auf ihm saß, ihr schwarzes Haar mischte sich mit seinem Blonden ... mir wurde bei dem Gedanken daran speiübel.

"Ravyn ...", setze ich an, brachte den Satz aber nicht zuende. Welchen Sinn hatte es, dass alles noch einmal auszubreiten. Ich schloß die Augen und wandte mich wieder der Tür zu.

"Du haßt mich immernoch, nicht wahr?"

--

Muahahaaa, ein Cliffhanger klatsch . Na, wollt ihr weiterlesen? Dann reviewt fleissig und schon seht ihr ein neues kleines Kapitelchen.

Liebe grüsse,

Liloe


	5. Endlich allein

Ihr habt es so gewollt, hier ist Kapitel 5 ... Ihr seid wirklich fleissig bei euren Reviews.

eli: noch alles in Ordnung mit dir, oder hast du dein Umfeld schon mit deiner miesen Laune zur Weissglut gebracht? Hier gehts ja schon weiter, also keine Sorge.

Filiren: Klar fragt das Ravyn und hier ist die Antwort in jeder Hinsicht ;)

Kathi: Ich fand die Ichform einfach passender um seine Gefühle auszudrücken und die sind hierbei ja sehr wichtig. Was ich mit Granger anstelle bleibt mein Geheimnis ;)

annkristin: Vieleicht kriegst du dieses Kapitelchen ja noch mit, bevor die abhaust und musst dann nicht mit nem Cliffhanger im Hinterkopf 2 Wochen warten? Warum hasst Snape Ravyn .. hat er da nicht schon was angedeutet? Die blonden Haare und so ...?

So, ein bisschen Herzschmerz und ein bisschen Hermine, leider kurz, aber dafür update ich ja oft (das entwickelt sich hier langsam zu einer Dailysoap, hab ich das Gefühl)

--

Kapitel 5

Ich lehnte meine Stirn gegen den kalten Stein der Mauer neben dem Türrahmen. „Ich hasse dich nicht. Das hieße, dir noch irgendeine Bedeutung in meinem Leben zusprechen. Aber die gibt es nicht mehr".

"Warum schaust du mich dann nicht an?", ihre Stimme war durchdrungen von aufkeimenden Tränen. "Warum kannst du mich nicht ansehen?", fragte sie nocheinmal, diesmal lauter und eindeutig weinend.

In Sekunden war ich bei ihr, meine Hände drückten ihren schmalen zerbrechlichen Körper gegen die schroffe Wand.

"Weil ich dann wieder vor mir sehe, was du getan hast.", flüsterte ich ihr zu und ich wusste, wie dieses Zischen in meiner Stimme wirkte. "Weil ich dich dann mit IHM sehe."

Unfreiwillig atmete ich ihren Duft, diesen ozonartigen Geruch ... wie eine Sommernacht nach einem Gewitter.

Ich wich einen Schritt zurück, konnte ihre Nähe nicht mehr ertragen, es war mir widerlich ihr so nahe zu sein.

Aus ihren Augen flossen schwarze, zähflüssige Tränen und verliehen ihr ein noch absurderes Aussehen.

Ganz langsam rutschte sie, nun des Halts beraubt, den mein Körper ihr gegeben hatte, an der Wand hinunter auf ihre Knie. Ihre Augen waren glasig und sie wirkte abwesend.

Es war fast schon zuspät, als ich bemerkte, dass sie ohnmächtig geworden war. Im letzen Moment packte ich sie an den Schultern und zog sie nach oben.

Einen Arm unter ihre Knie schiebend, den anderen unter ihren Armen hindurch hob ich sie hoch und brachte sie zurück ins Schlafzimmer, während das Wasser in der Wanne unbeachtet abkühlte.

Energisch sperrte ich mich gegen das Gefühl des Verlustes, als ich ihren dürren Körper zurück auf das Bett legte. Ich wollte nicht so fühlen. Und trotzdem tat ich es noch. Nach all den Jahren, nach allem, was sie getan hatte.

Mit einem leisen Aufschrei hieb ich meine Faust gegen die Wand, sodass die dünne Haut über den Knöcheln aufplatzte. Ein stechender Schmerz durchfuhr meinen Arm und ich hatte plötzlich das Gefühl in ihrer Nähe nicht mehr atmen zu können, ein schweres Gewicht schien auf meiner Brust zu lasten ... ich musste raus.

Krampfhaft um Atem ringend stürzte ich aus dem Zimmer, stolperte dabei über die Tepichkannte, prallte gegen irgendjemanden, fiel beinah die Treppe hinunter, bevor ich die Tür aufriss und verzweifelt nach Luft schnappte.

Die kühle Nachtluft und der Regen machten es einfacher zu atmen. Langsam ließ ich mich auf die Steinstufen, die zum Eingang hinaufführten sinken.

Was war geschehen, in den letzen Stunden?

"Professor?", die leise Stimme hinter mir gehörte eindeutig Miss Granger.

"Ich dachte ich hätte darum gebeten mich von Ihrer Anwesenheit zu befreien", fuhr ich sie an. Das letzte, was ich gebrauchen konnte, war, dass diese nervtötende Person ihren Freunden erzählte, dass Severus Snape wegen der Seelenfresserin verrückt geworden war.

"Ich wollte nur ...", begann sie wieder. Warum konnte sie nicht einmal ihren Mund halten, wenn man es ihr sagte?

"Miss Granger, für wie wichtig Sie persönlich auch Ihre Meinung halten mögen, ich versichere Ihnen ich bin daran in diesem Moment noch weniger interessiert als an der Umarmung eines Dementors. Verschwinden Sie", unterbrach ich sie zähneknirschend.

"Oder was? Wollen sie mir Hauspunkte abziehen?", fragte sie leicht belustigt. Was bildete sich diese Person ein?

"Gehen Sie bevor mich Ihre Impertinenz dazu treibt, Sie dazu zu zwingen", ich hatte mich erhoben und stand nun vor ihr, nur wenige Zentimeter trennten uns.

"Ich wollte nur nach ihnen sehen, Professor. Ihre Hand ist verletzt.", setzte sie beinah unberührt fort.

"Soweit ich weiß haben Sie allenfalls zweitklassige magische Fähigkeiten. Von Ihrer medizinischen Ausbildnug war mir nichts bekannt?", ich zog eine Augenbraue hoch. In diesem Moment wollte ich einfach nur, dass sie verschwand, sie sollte mich in Ruhe lassen. Allerdings befürchtete ich, dass sie, wenn ich es nocheinmal wiederholen würde diesem Befehl auch diesesmal nicht Folge leisten würde.

Sie seufzte und machte eine abwinkende Handbewegung. "Ihnen ist nicht zu helfen.", murmelte sie, grade laut genug, dass ich es hören konnte, dann wandte sie sich ab und ging die Stufen hinauf.

Ich war endlich allein.

--

Na, hat es euch gefallen? Wollt ihr mehr? Dann Knöpchen drücken und Review abgeben. Schaffen wir die 15er Grenze?

Liebe Grüsse,

Liloe


	6. It's crushin' my heart

So, zwar haben wir die 15 Reviews nicht geschafft, aber da ihr alle ja so scharf auf tägliche Updates seid kommt hier Kapitel 6. Sonntag darf ich das Update aber mal ausfallen lassen, oder? Auch ich brauche einen Tag Ruhe in der Woche.

Wieder ein dickes danke an Cyberrat, die immernoch fleissig alles durchliesst und meine Fehler ausbügelt.

Luc, du bist so wundervoll, auch wenn du es nicht einsiehst ;) Ist dir eigentlich mal aufgefallen, dass dein Nick auf die Abkürzung für Lucius sein könnte? ;P

Und hier ist Kapitel 6, hoffe es gefällt euch.

--

Kapitel 6

Erst ein kalter Regentropfen, der den Weg über meinen Nacken in meine Roben fand schreckte mich auf.

Ich hatte abwesend auf die Tür gestarrt hinter der Granger verschwunden war. Selbst wenn sie nur nett sein wollte, reizte diese Person mich bis aufs Blut.

Schnaubend drehte ich mich um. Ich hatte beschlossen etwas trinken zu gehen. Irgendwo, wo ich nicht Professor Snape war, sondern nur irgendjemand, der einen Drink wollte.

Wenig später fand ich mich in einer düsteren kleinen Muggelkneipe wieder. Die verrauchte Atmosphäre und spährliche Beleuchtung kamen mir grade recht und so liess ich mich auf einen Hocker an einem Tisch irgendwo in einer der hinteren Ecken fallen und wartete auf eine Bedienung.

Das Mädchen, dass an den Tisch trat und nach meiner Bestellung fragte schien nicht mal alt genug, um sich später als 12 ausserhalb des Hauses ihrer Eltern aufzuhalten, geschweige denn in einer Spelunke wie dieser zu bedienen.

Was kümmerte es mich, ich war nicht ihr Vater, auch wenn ich es hätte sein können.

"Hey, Mister, ihre Bestellung, ich hab nicht den ganzen Abend Zeit.", sie sah mich leicht genervt aus grossen blauen Augen an. Jetzt erst bemerkte ich dass sie Kaugummi kaute. Wie klicheehaft.

"Bourbon.", orderte ich und kam nicht umhin ihre langen Beine, die in halterlosen Netzstrümpfen steckten zu bemerken, als sie sich entfernte.

Das Kleid, dass sie trug war schwarz und erinnerte mich irgendwie an eine dieser kitschigen Kinderpuppen, mit Rüschen und Schürzchen ... das blonde, lockige Haar, dass zu einem lockeren Knoten aufgesteckt und von einem mit Spitze eingefassten Haarband bedeckt war komplettierte diesen Dead-Doll-Look.

Als sie zurückkam und mir meinen Drink auf den Tisch knallte bemerkte ich, dass sie mich musterte. Ich zog fragend eine Augenbraue nach oben, was sie dazu veranlasste sich schnell und etwas ungeschickt auf ihren 12cm Highheels zu entfernen.

Mich wundert es immer wieder, wie Frauen sich soetwas antun konnten ...

Ravyn hatte nur einmal Schuhe mit hohen Absätzen getragen. Bei dem Ball den Dumbledore zu Ehren meiner Ernennung zum Meister der Zaubertränke gegeben hatte ... Verdammt, ich wollte nicht an sie denken.

Mit einer fliessenden Bewegung kippte ich den Whiskey hinunter und verschluckte mich prompt daran. Verdammtes Weibsbild.

Als sich meine Atmung wieder beruhigt hatte und ich endlich das schreckliche Stechen des Alkohols aus meiner Kehle verscheucht hatte, fiel mir das Lied auf, dass im Hintergrund lief. Ich kannte weder Titel noch Interpreten, aber etwas an dem Text erweckte meine Aufmerksamkeit.

"_I'm in love with you.", hauchte die dunkle Stimme des Sängers._

"_And it's crushing my heart.". _

Ich winkte dem blonden Püppchen und bedeutete, sie solle mir noch einen Doppelten bringen.

"_All I want is you, to take me into your Arms._

_When Love and Death embrace."_

Ja, Liebe und Tod lagen manchmal so nah beieinander ... ich kippte auch das zweite Glas in einem Rutsch hinunter und danach das dritte und das vierte ... ich weiss nicht mehr, wie viele Gläser ich an diesem Abend getrunken habe, aber ich weiss, dass es an diesem Abend noch ein zweites Lied gab, dass mir im Gedächtnis geblieben ist.

Unterlegt von hartem Rock war der Test soweit ich mich erinnern kann etwa so:

"Vernascht und ausgespuckt  
Zu lang, zu viel geschluckt  
Betrogen, zur Schnecke gemacht  
Belogen und ausgelacht  
Verführt und dann gehörnt  
Versetzt und abgeturned  
Verzehrt und ausgeschwitzt  
Entflammt und abgeblitzt  
Geblendet, verhungert und  
Verendent  
Die beste Zeit  
Verschwendent  
An eine Schlampe wie dich

Du bist ein Miststück  
Du bist ein Stück Mist  
Du bist ein Miststück  
Ein Stück Mist

Geküßt und infiziert  
Gehaßt und abserviert  
Betrogen und ausgelacht  
Verbrannt und kaltgemacht  
Verführt und dann verletzt  
Berührt und ausgesetzt  
Mein Bett umsonst beschmutzt  
Verdreht und ausgenutzt  
Geblendet, verhungert und  
Verendet  
Die beste Zeit  
Verschwendet  
An eine Schlampe wie dich

Du bist ein Miststück  
Du bist ein Stück Mist  
Du bist ein Miststück  
Ein Stück Mist

Ich kann nicht, ich kann nicht  
Ich kann nicht ohne dich sein  
Ich kann nicht, ich kann nicht  
Ich kann nicht mit dir  
Ich kann nicht, ich kann nicht  
Ich kann nicht allein sein  
Miststück  
Ich haße dich

Ich kann nicht, ich kann nicht  
Ich kann nicht ohne dich sein  
Ich kann nicht, ich kann nicht  
Ich kann nicht mit dir  
Ich kann nicht, ich kann nicht  
Ich kann nicht allein sein  
Fick dich  
Gottverdammtes Miststück!

Geblendet, verhungert und  
Verdorben ich weiß genau  
Schon morgen  
Will ich dich wieder zurück

Du bist ein Miststück  
Du bist ein Stück Mist  
Du bist ein Miststück  
Ein Stück Mist."

Erstaunlich wie präzise Musik manchmal Gefühle ausdrücken kann.

--

Der erste Song hat dieser Story den Namen gegeben: "When love and death embrace" von HIM, der zweite Song ist von Megaherz und heisst (surprise, surprise) "Miststück".

So, jetzt seid ihr wieder gefragt, mein Briefkasten ist wieder leer und hungert nach neuen Reviews .

Liebe Grüsse,

Liloe


	7. Der Traum

Ich bin enttäuscht, meine Lieben, kein einziges Review? Das muss aber besser werden, sonst überleg ich mir das mit dem täglich updaten nochmal.

Ja, das letzte Kapitel war nich grade spektakulär, aber das hier gefällt euch hoffentlich wieder so gut, dass ihr mich mit Reviews zuschmeisst /hoff/.

Now, enjoy:

--

Kapitel 7

Ich war wieder da. Vor der Tür meines Arbeitszimmers. Ich hörte seine Stimme, die ihr sagte, wie schön sie sei, sah ihre kokette Handbewegung mit der sie sich eine Strähne ihrer schwarzen Lockenpracht aus dem Gesicht strich.

Ihr schmaler Körper bewegte sich langsam auf ihm, aufreizend. Der rote Lippenstift war verschmiert, hatte blutige Male auf seinem weißen Oberkörper und auf seinen blassen Lippen hinterlassen.

Langsam beugte sie sich vor, die grauen Raubvogelaugen starr auf seine Eisblauen gerichtet. Jemand zeigte Gnade mit mir, denn ihre Haare fielen in dem Moment nach vorn, in dem sich ihre Lippen berührten, sodass ich nicht zusehen musste.

Ihr Keuchen wurde lauter, während sich ihre dunklen Locken mit seinem blonden, glatten Haar verhedderte.

Ich wollte gehen, wollte mich umdrehen, aber etwas hielt mich an meinem Platz und so musste ich miterleben, wie sie sich schneller auf ihm bewegte, ihn immer näher brachte bis ...

"Lucius.", ihre Stimme, plötzlich schrill in meinem Kopf. Das Arbeitszimmer verschwand, wurde getauscht gegen mein Schlafgemach. Es war dämmrig, der Morgen zog eben erst herauf. Auf meiner Stirn spürte ich einen Schweißtropfen rinnen. Ich wollte mich aufrichten, verwirrt spürte ich etwas hartes, raues. Mein Rücken schmerzte. Ich war offenbar an der Tür lehnend eingeschlafen und lag nun davor auf dem Boden, ihre Stimme jenseits der Tür.

Ich hatte meine Roben nicht ausgezogen und der Druck des Kragens um meinen Hals machte sich jetzt unangenehm bemerkbar. Ich öffnete die oberen Knöpfe bevor ich leise "Accio Zauberstab", murmelte.

Das vertraute Gefühl des dünnen, geschmeidigen Holzstabes in meiner Hand liess mich etwas ruhiger atmen.

"Lumos.", ein leichter Wink des Stabes und die Leuchte auf meinem Nachttisch flammte auf.

Ich sah, dass auf meinen Armen eine feuchte Schicht kalten Schweisses glitzerte und Übelkeit stieg in mir auf.

Ich musste unweigerlich an das süffisante Grinsen von Malfoy denken, als er mir nach diesem Vorfall das erste mal begegnete und der Druck in meiner Kehle wurde stärker.

In mir stieg ein alter Wunsch nach Rache hinauf. Ein Gedanke, so alt wie die Menschheit selbst und ebenso urtümlich, unheimlich und brutal. Sie musste weg, jetzt, sie konnte nicht hier bleiben, nicht hier in meiner Nähe. Sie brachte mich auf den falschen Weg.

Ich raffte mich auf und stürmte aus der Tür. Ihr Zimmer war direkt am Ende des Ganges.

Als ich die Tür zu ihrem Zimmer aufstieß saß sie auf der Fensterbank, ein Bein an ihre Brust gezogen, das andere locker nach draussen baumelnd. Sie trug eine Hogwartsbluse mit Griffyndoremblem, die ihr an den Ärmeln etwas zu kurz schien. Granger musste sie ihr gebracht haben.

In ihrer Rechten hielt sie eine brennende Zigarette, an der sie grade gemächlich zog, während sie den untergehenden Mond anstarrte.

Ich war überrascht, sie mit dieser Muggeldroge zu sehen, aber es stand ihr, auf eine gewisse Weise. Es passte zu dem körperlichen Wrack, dass sie geworden war.

"Ich habe schon darauf gewartet, dass du kommst.", sagte sie, ganz leise, wie es ihre Art war. "Du willst, dass ich gehe, nicht wahr?"

Sie saß da und sah so gleichgültig aus. Das Haar, dass vorhin noch strähnig nach unten gefallen war bauschte sich jetzt wieder in dicken, schweren Locken um ihr Gesicht. Für einen Moment überkam mich das Bedürfniss zu verstehen warum, die Antworten zu hören, die ich noch vor 11 Jahren in ihr Gesicht zurück gespien hätte. Aber warum? Es war doch zu spät.

„Severus?", sie schien meinen Konfilt zu spüren. „Du wirfst mich wieder raus, nicht wahr?"

„Ich habe dich nie wieder herein gelassen", antwortet ich.

Noch einen Moment starrte sie dem bleichen Erdtrabanten entgegen, dann nahm sie einen weiteren Zug von ihrer Zigarette und sah mich an.

„Du hast mich nie gefragt, warum ich es tat.", antwortete sie mir und ihre eben so unbeteiligte Stimme klang ein wenig traurig.

„Ich sah mich weder damals noch heute dazu veranlasst auch noch um eine Erklärung zu bitten"

Noch einmal zog sie an dem weissen Stäbchen, bevor sie es mit Daumen und Zeigefinger nahm und aus dem Fenster schnippste.

Langsam bliess sie den Rauch aus und stand auf.

"Es interessiert dich wirklich nicht?", fragte sie und ich nahm den beissenden Gestank des Rauchs wahr, als sie sich mir näherte. "Oder willst du nur weiter denken, dass ich dich nicht wirklich geliebt habe, dass es mir Spass gemacht hat, mit diesem schleimigen Todesserpack zu vögel?", ihre Stimme war ein leises, abfälliges Zischen. "Damit du mich endlich getrost vergessen kannst?", setzte sie hinzu.

„Bis zum heutigen Tage hatte ich das bereits", entgegnete ich ihr. Doch meine Stimme verriet wie halbherzig ich das sagte. Trotz meiner Abscheu dieses Thema zu betrachten interessierte es mich, worauf sie hinaus wollte oder was sie zu beichten hatte.

Ihre Wangen waren hohl und in den spährlichen Licht, dass der aufsteigende Morgen in das Zimmer warf sah sie aus, wie ein Totenkopf.

"Was glaubst du?", fragte sie weiter, als ich nichts weiter sagte. "Haben mir die 8 Jahre mit dir etwas bedeutet?"

--

So, das habt ihr jetzt davon, ein Cliffhanger und morgen hab ich meinen Day-off und nichts auf der Welt kann mich dazu bewegen, morgen zu updaten ... hmm, naja, vieleicht ein paar kleine Reviews?

Liebe Grüsse,  
Liloe


	8. Schmerz

Filiren: Tja, hier wird eine Möglichkeit erklärt, warum sie Sev betrogen hat, aber ist das die Wahrheit?

eli: danke schön.

So, hier gehts los, hoffe es gefällt euch.

--

Kapitel 8

"Ja.", gab ich zurück und als ich ihren verblüfften Gesichtsausdruck bemerkte, setzte ich hinzu: "Du hast es nur innerhalb weniger Stunden weggeworfen."

Mit großer Genugtuung sah ich, wie sich ihre Verblüffung in Schmerz wandelte. Sie war doch keine so gute Schauspielerin.

Sie lachte freudlos auf und etwas undeutbares schlich sich in ihre Züge. Sie schlang ihre Arme um ihren Oberkörper und blickte wieder nach draußen in den langsam beginnenden Morgen.

"Er hat mir geschrieben, dass er dich als Spion entlarven würde, wenn ich nicht mit ihm schlafe.", begann sie tonlos. "Und dann war er plötzlich da. Er wusste, dass du bei Albus bist und hat mich vor die Wahl gestellt. Ich wollte dich schützen". Falls ihre Worte mein Mitleid erwecken sollten, dann stellte sie sich sehr ungeschickt an. Ihre Stimme war wie ausgebleichtes Papier in der Sonne.

"Ich lasse mich kein weiteres Mal von dir einwickeln. Spare dir deine Geschichten für einen Abend am Lagerfeuer auf", stellte ich mit so viel Sachlichkeit fest, wie ich aufbringen konnte.

"Ich wollte es dir sagen. Aber du hättest es verboten. Niemand kann sagen, was dann geschehen wäre, Severus, auch du nicht. Du kannst nicht wissen, ob es die bessere Wahl gewesen wäre", gab sie leise zurück.

"Die Vorstellung von Tod und Folter erscheinen mir damals wie heute erheblich angenehmer als die Bilder in meinem Kopf", spie ich ihr entgegen.

"Ich habe dich nie betrogen!", gab sie heftig zurück und wirbelte zu mir herum. Als ihr Blick dem meinen begegnete verließ sie jener Schwung jedoch augenblicklich und sie fiel wieder in sich zusammen. Jetzt leiser fuhr sie fort: "Mit meinem Körper vielleicht. Aber nicht...ich war dir treu bis heute. Ich war dir auch in diesem Augenblick treu. Ich tat, was ich für das Beste hielt, das Beste für dich. Ich mag mich geirrt haben, aber es ist kein Betrug. Es kann kein Betrug gewesen sein. Kein Betrüger fühlt in seinem Herzen was ich für dich empfinde ", ihre Augen funkelten feucht im Halbdunkel des Zimmers.

"Du kannst es dir zurechtlügen wie du willst", antwortete ich ihr bissig.

"Es ist die Wahrheit", rief sie – schluchzend, wütend.

"Deine Wahrheit"

"Es ist die einzige Wahrheit verdammt!". Jetzt schrie sie mich an, ehrlich verzweifelt. "Wie lange noch Severus? Wie lange muss ich warten, damit du mir einmal zuhörst? Noch ein Jahrzehnt? Wie lange dauert es, bis du mir wenigstens diesen einen Gefallen gewährst? Denkst du ich habe nicht gelitten. Wir sind nicht wie die Menschen. Wir wechseln unsere Partner nicht und wir wählen sie nicht halbherzig. Mein Herz ist auf ewig mit dir verbunden. Es wird bis zu meinem Tode keinen Anderen geben, egal was du dir einredest um deinem Zorn eine Richtung zu geben. Und es tut mir weh, jeden Tag den ich nicht bei dir bin".

Ich hörte ihrem Monolog zu, solange ich es konnte. Ein Teil von mir wollte ihr zuhören, sie sogar in den Arm nehmen. Dieser Teil wollte, das alles wieder so war, wie früher. Doch ein anderer, weit mächtigerer Teil in mir schrie auf und tobte, heulte wie ein Sturm, presste gegen meine Brust und verkrampfte meine Muskeln. Eine ungeheure Wut stieg in mir hoch, heiß und unbändig. Schließlich brach sie sich Bahn.

"Behalt dein Geschwätz über Wahrheit und Liebe für dich. Dein Gejammer interessiert mich nicht. Du sprichst von Schmerz? Was weißt du davon? Meidest du den Schlaf bis zur Erschöpfung um diese Bilder nicht wieder zu sehen? Bist du es, die immer und immer wieder hört, wie du seinen Namen stöhnst? Bist du es, die sehen musste, wie er immer wieder in dich hinein stieß? BIST DU ES?"

Ich war in Rage. In mir tobte ein Sturm in tiefster Nacht. Mit zwei Schritten war ich bei ihr und griff ihren Kiefer hart mit meiner Hand. "Es war seine Bedingung ...", rief sie angsterfüllt. Ihr Gesicht schien erfüllt von echtem, ursprünglichen Schrecken. Der Angst des Lebewesens vor seiner völligen Vernichtung. Doch auch wenn ich dies wahrnahm, war mein Selbst in diesem Moment so völlig aufgelöst in jenem dunklen toben, dass ich es mit einem düsteren Wohlgefühl zur Kenntnis nahm.

"Wen kümmern seine Bedingungen?", schrie ich sie an.

"Severus, bitte...nur...", stotterte sie. Mit gewalt schleuderte ich sie von mir. Sie prallte widerstandslos und schlaff gegen die Wand. Ihre Stirn platze auf und ein wenig Blut bespritzte die Steine. Weinend kauerte sie sich am Fuße der Mauer zusammen. Erst jetzt, da ich sah wir ihr Blut aus der Wunde über der Stirn rann befreite ich mich aus jenem zähflüssigen Nebel von Zorn. Er wich einem unangenehmen Gefühl von Schuld. Ich war erschreckt über das, was ich getan hatte. Nie hätte ich geahnt, wie tief meine Verbitterung nach all den Jahren noch war. Sie musste gehen. Es war das Beste. Das einzig Mögliche.

"Heute Abend verschwindest du von hier", sagte ich schließlich. Bis dahin hatte ich schweigend in jenem Raum gestanden und auf sie herab geblickt. Sie hatte geweint. Das Schluchzen versiegte kurz.

"Danke für deine Hilfe.", sagte sie dann und tastete sich an der Wand empor auf zittrige Beine. "Verzeih, dass ich darin mehr Hoffnung für mich sah, als mir vergönnt ist. Ich werde dich deswegen nicht wieder belästigen".

Ich antwortete nicht und wandte mich zur Tür. Beim Hinausgehen hielt ich kurz inne. Etwas in mir hielt mich zurück. Nachdem meine Wut ihre Genugtuung gehabt hatte – zumindest für den Moment – erstarkte wieder jener andere Teil in mir. Ohne mich umzudrehen, den Türknauf in der Hand, sagte ich: "Der Brief von Lucius, wo ist er?".

Hinter mir hörte ich ein leises Wispern als ihre Flügel an der Wand entlang strichen. "Er ist nicht mehr da", antwortete sie. "Ich habe versucht ihn dir zukommen zu lassen, schon vor Jahren, um dich zu einem Gespräch zu bewegen. Aber es schlug fehl".

Natürlich. Der einzige Beweis war verloren gegangen. Kopfschüttelnd öffnete ich die Tür und zog sie hinter mir ins Schloss.

--

an alle Schwarzleser, wenn euch diese Story gefällt, dann schreibt mir doch ein kleines Review, ja? Ich verlange ja kein Geld, sondern nur ein bisschen Aufmerksamkeit und eine kleine Rückmeldung, wie es euch gefallen hat.

In Kapitel 9 tue ich euch endlich den Gefallen und lasse euch etwas mehr über die Seelenfresser wissen. Ich denke, ich werde, soweit es mir möglich ist jeden Tag um 17Uhr updaten.

Bis zum nächsten Kapitel ,  
Liloe


	9. Lachen

Hier das bisher längste Kapitel. Mit, wie versprochen einem kleinen Exkurs in die Geschichte der Seelenfresser.

Filiren: Du hast doch Träumende gelesen, so schnell entlass ich Sev nicht aus seiner Folter evilgrin

Kathi: Haben wir da etwa einen kleinen, neugierigen Herminefan/grins/ Hier gibt es einen kleinen Hinweis darauf, was ich mit Hermine unter anderem vorhabe, mehr wird nicht verraten.

--

Kapitel 9

Als die Tür hinter ihm ins Schloss fiel, sank sie zurück auf den rauen Holzboden ihres Zimmers.

Durch den grauen Schleier ihrer Tränen blickte sie in die leere Kammer. Wieder hatte er die Tür vor ihr zugeschlagen und ihr fehlte der Schlüssel. Der Druck an ihrem Kiefer und die schmerzende Wunde an der Stirn waren alles, was noch an ihn erinnerte. In sich spürte sie die gleiche verzweifelte Hoffnungslosigkeit wie vor Jahren. Mit ihr kamen wieder die die Tränen. Leise Schluchzend schlug sie die Flügel um ihren Körper die sie einhüllten wie Blütenblätter.

Als es an der Tür klopfte, wusste sie nicht, wie lange sie dort gelegen hatte. Durch das Fenster sickerte Sonnenlicht herein. „Er ist zurück", schoss es ihr einen Moment durch den Kopf. Rasch breitete sie ihre Flügel neben sich und richtete sich auf. Von der schnellen Bewegung wurde ihr schwindelig. Einen kurzen Moment musste sie verharren um sich nicht zu übergeben. Schließlich tat sie einen tiefen Atemzug und wollte dann die Person vor der Tür hereinbitten, aber sie brachte nur ein heiseres Krächzen zustande. Sie räusperte sich und versuchte es noch einmal.

Die Tür öffnete sich und die junge Frau, die Severus Miss Granger genannt hatte, trat ein. Sie trug ein Tablett, auf dem ein Teller und ein Glas standen. Der Geruch von Braten breitete sich im Raum aus. Für einen Moment kehrte die Übelkeit zurück.

"Ich dachte, sie hätten vielleicht Hunger.", piepste die junge Frau unschlüssig. Scheinbar fühlte sie sich sehr unwohl so allein in der Gegenwart dieses Wesens.

Ohne es zu wollen drehte Ravyn den Kopf zur Seite und winkte ungeduldig ab. "Danke", presste sie heraus.

Etwas verletzt dreinblickend lies Hermine das Tablett sinken. Einen Moment stand sie einfach so da, dann öffnete sie wortlos die Tür. Zunächst dachte Ravyn, sie würde gehen. Doch sie stellte lediglich das Tablett mit Essen hinaus in den Gang und kehrte anschließend zu ihr zurück.

„Sie bluten", sagte sie und nach einer kurzen Pause fügte sie hinzu: „Schon wieder".

Ravyn antwortete nicht. Statt dessen zog sie sich an der Wand empor und kam auf wackeligen Beinen zum stehen. Rasch tat sie zwei Schritte und setzte sich aufs Bett, bevor ihre Gleichgewicht sie verließ. Im sitzen ging es ihr besser.

„Was ist passiert?". Es war offenbar leichter die junge Frau zu verunsichern, als sie loszuwerden. Ravyn holte erneut Luft. Ein Test, ob sie würde sprechen können, ohne das ihr wieder Übel würde. Es ging. In kurzen, vorsichtigen Sätzen antwortete sie. „Verzeihen Sie mir, Miss Granger. Mir ist nicht gut. Aber ich danke ihnen sehr".

Die Angesprochene schien von diesen Worten gleichermaßen erfreut und ermuntert. Dennoch hielt sie die ganze Zeit einen respektablen Abstand zu Ravyn. Zunächst hatte sie gehofft, Hermine möglichst schnell los zu werden. Doch als sie das scheue Lächeln sah, dass über das Gesicht unter den kastanienfarbenen Locken huschte, erschien ihr Hermines Gegenwart mit einem Mal so…tröstlich. Sie war viel zu lange allein gewesen. Und noch viel länger war es her, dass sie das letzte Mal ein Lächeln gesehen hatte, dass ihr galt.

"Ich beiße nicht.", sagte sie und deutete auf das Fußende des Bettes. Trotz ihrer Schüchternheit setzte sich das Mädchen ohne Zögern zu ihr auf das Bett – wenn sie auch weiterhin eine gewisse Distanz pflegte. Unsicherheit und Neugier schienen in ihrem Innern miteinander zu ringen.

Einen kurzen Moment saßen die beiden Frauen still nebeneinander auf dem Bett. Hermine bemühte sich spürbar darum, Ravyn nicht anzustarren, doch stets wanderte ihr Blick zurück zu dem Wesen neben ihr. Schließlich fasste sie sich ein Herz und brach das Schweigen zwischen ihnen.

„Ich möchte nicht ungebürlich erscheinen, aber…darf ich fragen, was Sie sind? Ich habe gehört, wie einige der anderen Sie als „Seelenfresser" bezeichnet haben. Selbst Professor McGonnagal schien besorgt zu sein".

Ravyn drehte den Kopf leicht zur Seite und blickte sie unter ihren langen, schwarzen Wimpern hinweg an. „Fürchten Sie mich?", fragte sie. Hermine schüttelte den Kopf. „Nein. Professor Snape sagte, sie seien auf unserer Seite. Er hätte sie nicht gerettet, wenn er nicht davon überzeugt wäre, dass Sie keine Gefahr darstellen".

Überrascht zog die Geflügelte eine Augenbraue hoch. Severus war es gewesen, der sie rettete. Was war davon zu halten? Konnte er sie so sehr hassen wie er sagte und dennoch ihr Leben schützen? Sie schüttelte den Kopf, um die Gedanken zu vertreiben. Es war sinnlos sich immer wieder Hoffnung zu machen. Und doch: Was blieb ihr sonst?

„Habe ich etwas falsches gesagt?", fragte Hermine neben ihr.

„Nein, nein. Es wundert mich nur, dass ausgerechnet Severus Snape mein Leben gerettet hat".

„Das hat uns alle verwundert. Aber wie es scheint, kennen Sie und der Professor sich?". Mit jeder Minute schien Hermine an Mut hinzu zu gewinnen. Obwohl sie nach wie vor ihre Distanz wahrte, verriet der plauderhafte Ton ihrere Stimme, dass sie einen guten Teil ihrer Scheu bereits abgelegt hatte.

„Ja, wir kennen uns", antwortete sie, „aber unsere Wege haben sich bereits vor langer Zeit getrennt". Einen Moment herrschte wieder Stille. Ravyn hatte nicht erwartet, dass sich ihre Gesprächspartnerin damit zufrieden geben würde. Hinter ihren kecken Augen erkannte sie einen scharfen Verstand. Doch offenbar beschäftigte ihr Gegenüber eine andere Frage, zu der ihre Frage nach Severus nur den Auftakt gebildet hatte.

"Die beiden Männer dort draußen ...", fragte Hermine schließlich, noch bevor Ravyn den Gedanken zuende gedacht hatte. Sie biss sich dann aber verlegen auf die Unterlippe und sprach nicht weiter.

"Sie wollen wissen, warum ich sie getötet habe, nicht war?", stellte Ravyn sachlich fest. Sie war froh, dass sich die Diskussion von ihr und Severus fort bewegte. Gleichzeitig regte sich eine Art Ungeduld in ihr. Die beiden Renegaten. Die hatte sie völlig vergessen. Ursprünglich hatte sie sich ihretwegen hierher begeben. Zumindest hatte sie das gedacht, bis zu jenem Moment in dem sie sein Gesicht wiedergesehen hatte. Nun war sie sich nicht mehr so sicher, ob all das, was ihr zuvor so wichtig erschien nicht doch nur ein Vorwand gewesen war, eine Brücke über die sie hatte gehen können um sich selbst wieder in seine Nähe zu bringen. Wie dem auch sei, sie musste zuende führen, weshalb sie gekommen war, bevor sie fortging.

Miss Granger nickte und blickte sie auffordernd an.

"Das würde ich gerne zuerst mit Albus Dumbledore besprechen.", fuhr Ravyn fort und bemerkte ihr enttäuschtes Gesicht. "Dieser ...", Ravyn stockte kurz "…dieser Vorfall könnte alles sein. Nur ein harmloser Zwischenfall, oder…", ihre Worte verloren sich. „Ich sollte zu ihm gehen", setzte sie hinzu, bevor Hermine weitere Fragen stellen konnte.

"Ähm, ich fürchte, sie werden ihn hier nicht antreffen", erwiderte Hermine, „er ist im Ministerium. Dort will er veranlassen, dass wir die Hinterlassenschaften von inhaftierten und gefallenen Todessern durchsuchen dürfen ... Bellatrix LeStrange, Vincent Crabbe, Goyle und natürlich Lucius Malfoy". Als sie den letzten Namen aussprach erschien es Hermine als zuckte Ravyn für einen Augenblick zusammen.

„Er hat sich einen ungünstigen Moment gewählt für seine Abwesenheit". Ravyn schien mehr mit sich selbst zu sprechen, als mit Hermine. „Ich sollte dann mit Professor McGonnagall sprechen", sagte sie.

„Kann ich Sie zuvor noch etwas fragen?".

„Sie wollen noch immer wissen, was ich bin, nicht wahr? Und warum Sie etwas sehen können, das so vielen anderen verborgen bleibt. Glauben Sie mir, Sie haben nichts zu befürchten. Ja, es stimmt: Meine Art wird von den Menschen als „Seelenfresser" verschrien, da wir unsere Kraft aus der Lebenskraft anderer Wesen schöpfen. Aber nicht alles wofür der Mensch einen abscheulichen Namen gefunden hat brauchen Sie zu fürchten. Dort wo ich geboren wurde, vor so langer Zeit, da nannte man uns „Hana'Wah". In Ihrer Sprache bedeutet das in etwa „Traumvögel". Wir waren die Beschützer vieler Völker, die uns dafür einen Teil ihrer Kraft liehen. Es war eine Symbiose. Doch so viele der alten Bande sind zerrissen…". Wieder blickte Ravyn verloren in den Raum hinein, doch diesmal ging ihr Blick weit über die steinernen Mauern hinaus, versank in einer Vergangenheit die so unendlich weit entfernt schien, blickte in Länder, an die kein lebender Mensch noch eine Erinnerung haben konnte.

Hermine lehnte sich ein wenig zu ihr herüber und lächelte aufmunternd. „Eigentlich habe ich mir gedacht, dass Sie mir davon erzählen würden, wenn es soweit ist. Ich wollte Sie um etwas ganz anderes bitten".

Überrascht neigte Ravyn den Kopf zur Seite. „Was ist es?", fragte sie.

Wie so oft in dieser Phase des Kennenlernens zögerte Hermine einen kurzen Moment. Eine leichte Schamesröte stahl sich auf ihre Wangen. Dann sagte sie: „Ich habe mich gefragt…dürfte ich sie vielleicht einmal anfassen?". Ihr Blick war auf Ravyns rechten Flügel gerichtet, der sich zwischen den beiden Frauen auf dem Bett ausbreitete. Für einen kurzen Moment, völlig unwillkürlich, musste Ravyn lächeln. Hermines Frage, so aufrichtig unschuldig und fast liebevoll vorgetragen rührte sie. Ravyn nickte und vorsichtig, ganz leicht, strich Hermine über die Federn an ihrem Flügel.

„Sie sind viel weicher, als ich dachte", sagte sie. Ravyn hob den Flügel vorsichtig an, so dass er an Hermines Hand entlang stricht. Dann stricht sie spielerisch an ihrer Wange entlang. „Das kitzelt!", lachte Hermine plötzlich und rieb sich ihre Wange. Während sie zu Hermine herüber blickte, die so unbefangen lachend neben ihr saß, stahl sich ein weiteres Mal ein Lächeln auf Ravyns Gesicht. Es fühlte sich eigenartig an, nach so langer Zeit, nach dem, was noch vor so kurzer Zeit geschehen war. Aber es fühlte sich gut an.

„Ich denke, ich habe jetzt doch ein bisschen Hunger", sagte sie.

--

So, ich hoffe es hat euch gefallen und ihr schreibt mir jetzt das ein oder andere Review?

Liebe Grüsse,

Liloe


	10. Überzogene Reaktionen

So, jetzt de gebetate Version, danke, Cyberrat dass du das noch so schnell hingekriegt hast.

Kathi: schön, dass dir das Kapitel gefallen hat, ich wollte mal etwas harmonie reinbringen, nach dem ganzen Tumult.

Alexiel : Die Kapitel sind zwar nicht lang, aber dafür update ich täglich, das relativiert sich also. Ich update durchschnittlich 9 DIN A4 Seiten pro Woche, das ist doch kein schlechte Schnitt, oder? Hoffe, dir gefällt auch der weitere Fortgang der Story.

--

Kapitel 10

Natürlich, der Brief war verschwunden. Welch überraschendes, bedauerliches Missgeschick. Es war so simpel, so beleidigend einfältig zu glauben, dass ich jetzt noch derartiges Vertrauen in ihr bloßes Wort setzen könnte. Aber dennoch…

Ich überlegte kurz Lucius zu diesem Vorfall zu befragen. Es wäre für mich nicht wirklich schwierig ihn in Askaban aufzusuchen. Doch der bloße Gedanke, er könne noch genug Kraft in sich haben um mich mit jenem widerlichen Grinsen zu bedenken, mit dem er mich über die Jahre hinweg gequält hatte... In den Jahren seiner Gefangenschaft mussten die Dementoren längst jedes noch so bittere Lächeln aus ihm herausgesaugt haben. Nur aus meinem Kopf würde es nie jemand tilgen können.

Mein Kopf dröhnte wieder ... immer noch. Um einen Trank zu brauen fehlte mir in diesem Moment jede Motivation und ich entschloss mich dazu, mir unten in der Küche einen Kaffee zu holen. Nicht das ich mir davon Linderung versprach - eher das Gegenteil. Aber irgendetwas musste ich tun, um mich zu beschäftigen. Es erschien die simpelste Lösung. Und in diesem Moment war mir an simplen Lösungen sehr gelegen. Mein Leben war kompliziert genug.

Diesen Entschluss bereute ich aber in jenem Moment, in dem ich die raue Holztür zur Küche aufstieß. Lupin, Potter und vier der Weasley Sprösslinge saßen am Tisch und unterhielten sich lautstark.

"Oh, guten Morgen, Severus". verdammt, war die Stimme des Werwolfs schon immer so schrill gewesen?

Ohne zu antworten ging ich an der Gruppe vorbei und nahm mir eine Tasse des schwarzen Gebräus. Es war heiß, stark und für einen Menschen mit schwachem Herzen vermutlich sofort tödlich, mit einem Wort: Ideal.

"Wie geht es ihrer Patientin?", fragte Potter. Erstaunlicherweise klang seine Stimme fast neutral.

"Sie wird spätestens heute Abend das Haus verlassen haben, wenn sie das meinen.", antwortete ich ihm und nahm einen schluck Kaffee.

"Was wollte sie eigentlich hier?", fragte Lupin und drehte mir seinen Stuhl zu während ich noch immer an der Küchenzeile stand.

Eine durchaus berechtigte Frage. Ich hatte sie über dem Gespräch und den Erinnerungen völlig vergessen. Eigentlich hätte ich noch im gleichen Augenblick hinaufgehen sollen um Ravyn zu befragen. Doch ich konnte ihre Anwesenheit keine Minute länger ertragen.

Die Gesellschaft von Potter und seinem Anhang war mir nicht minder zuwider. Ich wandte mich daher um, mich aus dem Raum zu entfernen.

"Hey, Mister Griesgram. Eine Antwort wäre ganz nett".

Wieder Weasley. Während Potter in seiner Respektlosigkeit wenigstens Geist bewies war die kindische Aufsässigkeit von Ron Weasley in ihrer dümmlichen Infantilität ein doppeltes Ärgernis. Mehr noch. In diesem Moment überkam mich ein solch starkes Gefühl abgrundtiefen Hasses auf den unerträglichen Bengel, dass es mich in der Rückschau beinahe unheimlich anrührte.

„Selbstverständlich Mr. Weasley, Sie sollen ihre Antwort haben", sagte ich mit einer Stimme, so ruhig wie ein See in einem Moor. Mit leisen Schritten trat ich an ihn heran. „Sie haben Sie verdient", setzte ich hinzu, während ich mich zu ihm herab beugte. Und meinen Kopf direkt neben seinem Ohr wisperte ich leise: „Imago Luctificus".

Mit aufwallender Erregung richtete ich mich auf und schritt zur Tür. Hinter mir hörte ich ein überraschtes Glucksen aus Weasleys Mund, dann das poltern als er einen Löffel vom Küchentisch auf den Boden warf.

„Ron?", hörte ich Potters besorgte Stimme, zunächst fragend, dann lauter, bestürzter: „RON?".

Keine Antwort von Weasley, nur stummes, atemloses keuchen. Ein Teller zerplatzte auf den Küchenfliesen. Stühle wurden gerückt. Wieder: „Ron!". Ich begann die Tür zu öffnen, ließ mir Zeit. Jede Bewegung schien mir mit einem Mal Freude zu bereiten. Ein lautes Poltern. Ich vermutete, dass Weasley mitsamt Stuhl zu Boden gefallen war. Die ganze Zeit hatte ich mich nicht umgewandt. Nun konnte ich mir einen Schulterblick nicht verkneifen. Tatsächlich lag Weasley auf dem Boden, sein umgestürzter Stuhl neben ihm. Die Anderen standen in einem Halbkreis vor ihm, aufgeregt, verängstigt und ratlos. Weasley lag auf dem Rücken, die Augen weit aufgerissen und wehrte ihre Nähe mit ausgestreckten Händen ab. Quietschende, traurige Schreckenslaute drangen aus seiner Kehle. Seine Füße strampelten auf dem Boden und schoben ihn ruckweise von den anderen fort. Lupin fuhr zu mir herum:

„Snape! Was haben Sie mit ihm gemacht?", schrie er mich an.

Ich hatte nicht mehr als ein müdes Lächeln für ihn übrig, nahm einen weiteren Schluck aus meiner Tasse. Mit mehr Verve als ich ihm zugetraut hatte, griff er mich am Kragen und schüttelte mich.

„Was haben Sie getan verdammt?", brüllte er in mein unbewegtes Gesicht.

Innerlich lachte ich, lachte so laut, dass ich meinte sie müssten es hören können. Ich blickte über seine Schulter hinweg auf Weasley. Soeben schlug er verzweifelt nach Potter der als Erster gewagt hatte, sich ihm zu nähern. Potter wich ungläubig zurück. „Ron, ich bin es, Harry", rief er. Aber das war er nicht. Nicht für Weasley. Nur die Götter allein wußten, was in der bedauernswerten Kreatur vorging, die dort am Boden lag und nach den Menschen schlug, die ihr am Liebsten waren. Langsam schweifte mein Blick zurück in das Gesicht von Lupin, der mich noch immer umklammert hielt. Einen Augenblick verfingen sich unsere Blicke wie Feuer und Eis.

„Sie sind doch Meister der Verteidigung gegen die dunklen Künste. Finden Sie's raus", erwiderte ich. Der Tumult hinter uns war in jenem Moment weit entfernt. Meine Worte fielen herab wie Steine in einen stillen See. Mit Abscheu wandte sich Lupin von mir und stürzte herüber zu Weasley. Das Letzte was ich sah, bevor ich die Tür durchschritt, war Weasley, wie er versuchte sich mit bloßen Fingern einen Weg durch die Wand zu bahnen und Potter, der die blutenden Finger des Verzweifelten zu Boden presste. Die Tür fiel ins Schloss und versperrte mir den Blick. Als sich Lupins Stimme erhob um einen Gegenzauber zu sprechen, achtete ich bereits nicht mehr auf das Geschehen. In mir hatte sich eine wundervolle, warme Stille ausgebreitet. Zum ersten Mal seit Ravyns Rückkehr fühlte ich mich im Einklang mit mir selbst.

--

Imago Luctificus: Ich habe keine Ahnung von Latein, aber es soll Unheilschwangeres Bild bedeuten und der Spruch lässt das Opfer seine schlimmsten Ängste durchleben. Wenn jemand Ahnung von Latein hat, freue ich mich über eine Verbesserung.

Hoffe mal wieder auf gaaaaanz viele Reviews.

Liebe Grüsse,  
Liloe


	11. Gespräch im Innern

Filiren: Ja, da hast du dir die Antwort selbst gegeben.

Kathi: Ich wollte mit diesem Satz so ein bisschen rausstellen, das Snape immernoch pissig ist, weil Lupin damals die Stelle als DADA Lehrer bekommen hat und anscheind ist die Scene angekommen.

So, heute wieder so ein spätes Update, weil ich heute mittag im Kino war ... Fantastic Four.

--

Kapitel 11

Mein Gefühl des inneren Friedens hielt nicht lange an. Bereits einige Minuten später kehrte ein Gefühl von Melancholie und Schmerz zu mir zurück. Ich fühlte mich niedergeschlagen und reizbar. Zudem musste ich mir eingestehen, dass meine Reaktion, so befriedigend sie auch gewesen sein mochte, auf beunruhigende Weise überzogen gewesen war. Das Weasley eine Lektion verdient hatte, war unstrittig. In ihrer Grausamkeit jedoch, war sie ohne jedes Maß gewesen. Wie aus einer Trance erwachend, schüttelte ich den Kopf. Er schmerzte nicht mehr, aber ich fühlte mich einen Moment lang wie betäubt. Überrascht stellte ich fest, dass ich mich in einiger Entfernung zum Anwesen befand. Offenbar war ich, völlig in mir versunken, den sandigen Weg in Richtung der Stadt hinab gegangen. Um mich herum wallten endlose grüne Hügel unter einem stahlgrauen Himmel, der mit Regen drohte.

Wie war es möglich gewesen, dass ich mich von einem belanglosen Schüler zu einer solchen Tat hatte hinreißen lassen? Ich hatte weder das Recht ihn derart zu strafen, noch sollte es mein Charakter zulassen. Mir war es immer möglich gewesen, mich über die Anfeindungen eines jeden vermeintlichen Emporkömmlings erhaben zu fühlen. Zumal ich genau wusste, dass Weasleys Keckheit nur aus Wunsch gespeist wurde, sich vor seinen Freunden zu produzieren, insbesondere vor Granger.

Ihre Faszination für meine Kunst war Weasley ebensowenig entgangen wie mir. Um ihre Gunst ringend, war ich schon seit Monaten das Ziel seines Spottes. Dabei war es typisch für Weasley völlig zu verkennen, dass seine hilflose Arroganz ihn nur noch unattraktiver machte. Mit jeder Konfrontation in der ich ihn in all seiner unangebrachten Überheblichkeit blosstellte, hatte ich bemerkt mit welch wachsender Bewunderung mich die junge Schlammblüterin ansah. Selbst meine Ablehnung ihr gegenüber schien diese heimliche Verehrung eher zu festigen.

Granger…Für einen Moment hing der Gedanke an sie in meinem Kopf fest. Irgendwo im Dunkel meines Kopfes schien sich etwas zu regen. Ein Gedanke, eine Erkenntnis. Noch war sie für mich nicht greifbar und doch wußte ich, dass jener ferne Gedankenblitz den ich nur durch einen nebligen Schleier wahrnehmen konnte sich schon bald in seiner ganzen Klarheit offenbaren würde. Ich kannte die Wege die mein Verstand nahm nur zu gut.

Da es nutzlos war darauf zu warten oder den Gedanken herbei zu zwingen, wandte ich mich wieder dem Ausgangspunkt meiner Überlegungen zu. Irgendetwas hatte mich dazu verleitet, Weasley mit jenem Spruch zu belegen. Einer Formel, so alt wie die dunklen Künste selbst und ebenso kalt und grausam wie ihre Ursprünge. Lupin würde längst herausgefunden haben, was mit dem Bengel geschehen war. Konsequenzen waren unausweichlich, der Verlust meiner Lehrerlaubnis in Hogwarts nicht ausgeschlossen. Doch an diesem Prozess würde ich nun nichts mehr ändern können.

Immer wieder versuchte ich meine Gedanken auf die eine Frage zu lenken: Warum? Doch sie schwirrten um sie herum wie von einem Magnetfeld abgelenkt. Ich wich mir selbst aus. Mit dieser Erkenntnis, dämmerte mir schließlich, was tatsächlich geschehen war: Ravyn. Es war ihr Einfluss, die Erinnerungen an jene Tage voller schrecklicher Enthüllungen, die mich so abseits von dem stehen ließen, was mich sonst als Person auszeichnete. Und da war noch eine andere Erinnerung, ein Bewußtsein in mir selbst, dass furchtbarer war, als alles andere. Es war die Erinnerung an jene Tage zuvor in denen Glück und Erfüllung die Welt zu beherrschen schienen. Es war die Erinnerung an das Gefühl von Liebe und vollkommenem Vertrauen in einen anderen Menschen. Es war das Bewusstsein, dass ich diese Gefühle nie wieder irgendwo würde finden können, außer in ihr und zugleich die Gewissheit, dass eine Aussöhnung niemal möglich war.

Oder war sie das doch? Ihre Worte hatten ein Versprechen enthalten, dass ausgeschlossen schien. Das Versprechen einer Erklärung, die Verzeihen möglich machen würde. Konnte es eine solcher Erklärung geben? Hatte ich in meinem verzweifelten Bemühen die letzten Reste von Gefühl und Stolz zu schützen die Chance verpasst eine tröstende Wahrheit zu erfahren, die jenseits von dem lag, was ich gesehen hatte und zu wissen glaubte?

Ich sog einen großen Schwall Luft in meine Lungen. Meine Brust fühlte sich an, als sei sie in sich zusammen gesunken. Ich blickte hinauf zum Haus und blickte auf das Fenster zu der Kammer in der ich Ravyn einquartiert hatte. Gab es Hoffnung, nach all der Zeit? Oder spielte sie ein zweites Mal jenes undurchschaubare Spiel, dass ihr im Blute lag? Wo auch immer die Wahrheit lag, eines hatte sich in all den Jahren nicht verändert: Sie war eine Seelenfresserin. Sie ernährte sich von den Gefühlen und der Aura alles Lebenden. Und wenn dieser Morgen eines bewiesen hatte, dann das: Nichts anderes vermag der Mensch so intensiv zu fühlen, wie Wut und Hass.

Mit gemessenen Schritten, meine Gedanken noch immer im Tumult, schritt ich durch den langsam einsetzenden Regen den Weg hinab.

--

So, hoffe das Kapitel hat euch gefallen, auch wenn es so ein reines Gedanken-von-Snape Kapitel war. Ich finde solche Kapitel immer recht interessant, weil sie den Charakter deffinieren.

Nun, wenn es euch gefallen hat, dann schreibt mir doch ein kleines Reviewlein, ja?

Alles liebe und bis Morgen,  
Liloe


	12. Von zwei die Auszogen

Sooo, da bin ich wieder.

Kathi: Danke für das Kompliment. Deinen Kommentar zum Genre habe ich letztesmal schmählich übergangen, Asche auf mein Haupt. Ich kann mich da nicht entscheiden, aber ich glaube Tragedy passt am besten.

Filiren: Auch dir ein danke. Das mit Hermione und Severus ... hmm, mal sehen.

So, Kapitel 12. Für Kapitel 13 möchte ich mindestens 27 Reviews haben, sonst streike ich, jetzt kommen wir nämlich so langsam in die heikle Phase!

--

Kapitel 12

Ein Klopfen an der Tür. Wieder ein kurzer Moment in dem sie dachte, er sei zurückgekehrt. Sie bat ihn herein. Herein kam jedoch Miss Granger, die Haare in Aufruhr, die Augen müde. Offenbar hatte sie versucht zu schlafen, nachdem sie Ravyns Quartier verlassen hatte und augenscheinlich ohne Erfolg. „Haben Sie es gehört?", fragte sie aufgeregt. „Nein. Ich habe diesen Raum nicht verlassen, seitdem wir uns getrennt haben?", antwortete Ravyn.

Sie spreizte ihre Flügel leicht ab, wie sie es immer tat, wenn sie eine Situation verwirrte oder bedrohlich erschien. Ohne es zu bemerken liefen verschiedene Dinge in ihr ab. Ein kurzer Seitenblick verriet ihr, dass das Fenster ungefähr drei Meter entfernt war, halb geöffnet, das Bett zwischen ihr und der Öffnung ins Freie. Ihr Schwert lag am Fußende des Bettes. Durch die kristallene Klinge schimmerte ein Verzerrtes Bild des rau gemusterten Bezuges und gab ihm ein helles, leuchtendes Aussehen. Sie wusste all das und wußte es doch nicht. Jahre der Flucht, des Versteckens und des Kampfes hatten ihre Spuren hinterlassen.

„Professor Snape", setze Hermine fort, ohne etwas von all dem zu bemerken, „er hat Ron Weasley angegriffen. Völlig grundlos. Seitedem ist er verschwunden".

Ravyn wußte nicht, wer dieser Ron Weasley war. Die Aufregung der jungen Granger und die Empörung die in ihren Worten mit schwang legten es jedoch nahe, dass es sich dabei um einen Freund oder zumindest geachteten Bekannten handelte. Die Nachricht erstaunte sie. Wieso sollte Severus irgendwen angreifen, noch dazu ohne Grund? Hatte das mit ihrem Streit zu tun? Da Granger mit dieser Nachricht zu ihr kam, schien zumindest die Rothaarige vor ihr zu glauben, dass dies der Fall war.

„Ich verstehe nicht", sagte sie vorsichtig. Sie hatte ein wenig Vertrauen zu Hermine Granger gewonnen. Sie konnte spüren, dass die junge Frau ihr nicht schaden wollte. Doch diese wenigen Minuten hatten unmöglich Jahre des Misstrauens gegenüber den Menschen tilgen können.

„Heute morgen saßen einige von uns unten beim Frühstück. Professor Snape kam herein, um sich einen Kaffee zu holen. Und als Ron ihn danach fragte, warum Sie hier sind, hat er ihn mit einem Fluch belegt".

Unsicher betrachtete Ravyn Hermines Gesicht. Sie konnte in ihrem Blick nichts anklagendes entdecken. Trotzdem war sie nicht sicher, wohin dieses Gespräch sie führte.

„Was für ein Fluch war das?", fragte sie.

„Wir wissen es nicht genau. Ron hat seitdem kein Wort gesprochen. Lupin sagt, er stehe noch unter Schock und will Professor Snape beim Ministerium melden. Was immer es gewesen ist, es hat Ron in panische Angst versetzt. Er schlug nach seinen Freunden, er schrie und schrie. Sie mussten ihn zu zweit festhalten während Lupin den Gegenzauber sprach, damit er niemanden verletzte. Er muss sich so verzweifelt gewehrt haben, dass er sich selbst den Unterarm brach. Und selbst danach tobte er noch und versuchte sich loszureißen".

Mit wachsendem Entsetzen hörte Ravyn ihr zu. Was in aller Welt war geschehen? Severus, der einen anderen grundlos verfluchte, die beiden Seelenfresser die sie ausgerechnet hier gestellt hatte. Was hatte es mit all dem auf sich? Beides schien in keinem Zusamenhang zu stehen und doch ahnte sie eine dunkle Präsenz, unsichtbare Fäden die alles zusammen hielten, was geschah. Sie Blickte zu Hermine.

„Ich kann mir das nicht erklären. Severus…Professor Snape…es sieht ihm nicht ähnlich soetwas zu tun", presste sie hervor. Es fiel ihr schwer sich auf das Gespräch zu konzentrieren. Ihre Gedanken forderten Aufmerksamkeit nicht, sie nahmen sie.

„Das gleiche denke ich auch", erwiderte Granger. Und zu Ravyns großer Verwunderung fügte sie hinzu: „Deswegen müssen wir herausfinden, was wirklich geschehen ist, bevor Professor Lupin beim Ministerium Meldung erstattet. Ich kann nicht glauben, dass der Professor dies ohne Grund getan hat".

Diese Wendung überraschte Ravyn so sehr, dass sie für einen Moment lang ihr Gedankenspiel vernachlässigen mochte. Granger war nicht gekommen um sie zu beschuldigen. Sie hatte auch kein Urteil über Severus gefällt, sondern sie hielt zu ihm trotz allem was ihre Freunde zu berichteten. Mit neuen Augen musterte Ravyn ihr Gegenüber. Fühlte sie auch etwas für Severus? Es wäre ihr ein leichtes Gewesen sicher zu sein, indem sie von Hermines Gefühlen kostete. Doch das konnte sie unmöglich riskieren. Das Mädchen konnte sehen. Sie würde ihre andere Gestalt wahrnehmen, die Verwandlung miterleben. Dann würde man sie wieder als das Monster jagen, dass die Menschen seit jeher in ihr sahen. Sie musste sich auf ihren Instinkt verlassen. Der war sich nicht sicher, was Hermine dazu bewegte, so zu Severus zu stehen. Aber sie war aufrichtig und mutig, darin war sie sich sicher. Langsam faltete Ravyn ihre Flügel hinter dem Rücken zusammen.

„Du hast Recht. Und ich weiß auch, wo wir mit unserer Suche beginnen werden", antwortete Ravyn.

--

So, ein Kapitel mit meinen beiden Lockenköpfen. Hoffe es hat euch gefallen, dann, wie immer, Knöpfchen drücken , Review abgeben, Liloe glücklich machen.

Bis morgen,  
Liloe


	13. Ein Brief und ein Elf

Ich bin enttäuscht ... nicht ein Review? Woran liegt das? Lest ihr am Wochenende nicht? Dann könnte ich ja das Samstagsupdate untern Tisch fallen lassen, oder? Oder war das letzte Kapitel einfach nur so grottig schlecht, dass ihr gedacht habt: "Nöö, für sonen Unsinn bekommt die doch kein Review!"

Naja, wie es auch sei, hoffe zu diesem Kapitel gibts wieder ganz viele Reviews.

--

Chapter 13

Der Regen schoss vom Himmel herab wie ein endloser Vorhang aus Wasser. Meine Robe hing nass und schwer auf meinen Schultern. Wasser ran in meine Stiefel und am Hals hinab in den Kragen. Doch das Wetter kümmerte mich nicht. In mir war langsam aber stetig der Entschluss herangewachsen, der Sache mit dem Brief nachzugehen. So schmerzhaft es auch sein mochte, so sehr ich mich auch dagegen stemmte, mein Herz wünschte sich ihr diese letzte Chance zu geben und ich hatte ihm über die Jahre hinweg schon zu vieles versagt um nun abzulehnen. Zu verlockend war die Aussicht, die sich bot, zu besänftigend jenes schwache Gefühl von Hoffnung das sich gegen meine Überzeugung durchgesetzt hatte, wie sich der Fluss gegen Berge und Täler durchsetzen mag: langsam, stetig, ohne Unterlass und unaufhaltbar.

"Professor Snape, Sir". Die piepsige Stimme riss mich harsch aus meiner Gedankenwelt. Zunächst glaubte ich, mein Verstand habe mir einen Streich gespielt, denn ringsum war niemand zu sehen. Doch die Stimme meldete sich ein zweites Mal aus dem Nichts. Diesmal erkannte ich sie.

„Dobby", stellte ich fest und blickte durch den Regen herab zum ehemaligen Hauselfen der Malfoys. Im Zwielicht des Gewitters konnte ich die kleine Kreatur nur schmenhaft erkennen. Durchnässte Kleindung klebte an seinem dürren Körper der in Demutshaltung vor mir kauerte. Seine Ohren hatte er abgesenkt, und überhaupt war sein ganzer Anblick soweit ich ihn zu erkennen vermochte der des Elends. Nach seiner Befreiung aus Lucius Diensten durch Harry Potter hatte ich erwartet dem Elfen nur in bester Laune zu sehen, was im allgemeinen noch schwerer zu ertragen war als seine vorige weinerliche Grabesstimmung. Doch dem war nicht so und überhaupt erschien mir irgendetwas seltsam an dem Elfen, unpassend und falsch.

Bevor ich jedoch weiter darüber nachdenken oder einen genaueren Blick auf Dobby werfen konnte presste er eilig einen Brief in meine Hand. „Dies ist für Sie Sir", rief er und wandte sich sogleich zum gehen, „Dobby wird Professor Snape nicht länger stören". Mit diesen Worten watschelte er auch schon wieder fort. „Warte", verlangte ich, „wer schickt mir dies?". Bereits einige Schritte entfernt sah ich endgültig nur noch die düstere, gebeugte Silhouette von Dobby. Unbeweglich stand er da und schien nervös die Hände ineinander zu verschränken. Schließlich trieb seine Stimme durch Wind und Regen zu mir herüber.

„Dobby weiß, dass Professor Snape ein fühlendes Herz in sich trägt. Er muss sich vorsehen. Er muss die Lügen finden, die mit Blut geschrieben sind".

Und damit verschwand er, verschluckt vom grauen Vorhang aus Wasser. Ratlos sah ich ihm nach. War denn an diesem Tage alles nur noch Rätsel und Heimlichtuerei? „Die Lügen erkennen, die in Blut geschrieben sind", hatte er gesagt. Was sollte das bedeuten? Wusste er von meinem Zustand oder was hatte er gemeint mit dem „fühlenden Herzen"? Darüber nachzudenken schien eher meine Kopfschmerzen zurück zu bringen denn eine Erkenntnis zutage zu fördern. Ich wandte mich daher dem Schreiben zu. Vielleicht war darin eine Antwort enthalten.

Auf den ersten Blick war es eine recht gewöhnliche Sendung. Der Brief war eingeschlagen in Leder, vermutlich um ihn gegen Wind und Wetter zu schützen. Auf der Rückseite fand ich ihn gesiegelt, doch die Prägung war verwischt und undeutlich. Offenbar war er in großer Eile angefertigt worden. Bei näherer Betrachtung glaubte ich, das Siegel von Albus Dumbledore zu erkennen. Sogleich brach ich es auf und entfaltete das Pergament im im Innern. Ich las rasch, denn der Regen begann sogleich die Tinte zu verwischen. Es war tatsächlich ein Schreiben von Dumbledore. Er schrieb:

„Werter Professor Snape,

in unserer Durchsuchung der Hinterlassenschaften von Lucius Malfoy sind wir auf einige Eigenartigkeiten gestoßen, die der näheren Betrachtung bedürfen. Aufgrund der speziellen Natur einiger Fundstücke und wegen ihres besonderen Wissens um die Machenschaften Malfoys halten wir es für das Beste, die restliche Begutachtung in ihre Hände zu legen. Ein Bote ist bereits auf dem Weg geschickt worden, Ihnen die betreffenden Habseligkeiten zu überbringen. Wir vertrauen darauf, dass Sie eine gründliche Prüfung vornehmen und uns über jede Erkenntnis berichten, die für die Ermittlung vergangener Umstände oder zukünftiger Bedrohungen von Vorteil sein könnte. Was alle weiteren Informationen anbelangt überlassen wir es Ihnen zu beurteilen, was davon uns zur Kenntnis gebracht werden sollte.

Hochachtungsvoll

Albus Dumbledore"

Mit wachsender Erregung las ich den Brief erst zwei Mal, dann ein drittes Mal. Es gab keinen Zweifel: Irgendetwas musste Dumbledor bei der Durchsuchung von Malfoys Hinterlassenschaften aufgefallen sein. Etwas, dass mit mir zu tun hatte. Etwas, dass Dumbledor so privat erschienen war, dass er sich entschlossen hatte, mir die weitere Erforschung von Malfoys Besitztümern zu übertragen. Die stille, sanfte Güte die hinter dieser Geste stand mit der sich Albus diskret aus den Dingen zurück zog von denen er wusste, dass sie nicht für seine Augen bestimmte waren, rührte mich einen Moment an. Mehr und mehr hatte ich das Gefühl, mich zu verwändern. Mehr und mehr schien sich jenes frühere Selbst wieder zusammen zu setzen, dass ich für immer in Scherben geglaubt hatte.

Was mochte sich in Malfoys Gerümpel versteckt gehalten haben? Der Gedanke ließ mich nicht mehr los. War es tatsächlich jener Brief von dem Ravyn gesprochen hatte, gab es ihn doch? Mit mühsam unterdrücktem Herzklopfen wandte ich mich um und eilte zurück zum Anwesen.

--

Ich sagte ja, wir nähern uns der heiklen Phase ... mehr sag ich nicht.

Wie immer: REVIEWS!

Alles Liebe,  
Liloe


	14. Wir leben und wir leiden

So, ich habe euch lange genug warten lassen. Das ganze hat erstens wegen einem Logikfehler in diesem Kapitel und zweitens wegen einem dicken fetten WB solange gedauert.

Ich dachte, es ist besser, wenn ich jetzt endlich mal update und der Fehler ist auch nicht allzuschlimm (wer ihn findet kriegt nen Keks ;) ).

--

Chapter 14

Im selben Moment in dem Severus Snape in den Grimmauldplace Nummer 12 zurückkehrte schlichen zwei andere Gestalten durch den dichten Regen einen Hügel hinauf. Ihre Füße versanken im matschigen Boden während sie langsam und vorsichtig Schritt für Schritt die Steigung erklommen. Ein unbescholtener Betrachter mochte sie einfach für zwei einsame Wanderer halten. Riskierte er einen näheren Blick, bot sich ihm jedoch ein seltsames Bild. Da schritten zwei junge Frauen bergan, die eine gekleidet in Jeanshose und T-shirt, die andere in eine Bluse mit dem Emblem Griffindors und einer Hose aus Wildleder mit zahlreichen Schnitten und dürftig zugenähter Risse. Der Größeren von beiden klebten ihre Langen Haare an Kopf und Hals, rutschten zuweilen ins Gesicht und mussten fortgewischt werden. Dann kamen zwei schlanke Hörner zum Vorschein, die aus ihrer Stirn herauswuchsen. Eigentümlicherweise jedoch, war das Haar ihrer Begleiterin nur wenig durchnässt, ja es schien gar, als zerplatzte der Regen über ihr in der Luft ohne sie zu berühren. Während der gnazen Zeit redeten die beiden kein lautes Wort. Nur ein gelegentliches Flüstern wurde ausgetauscht. Spätestens jedoch wenn unser gedachter, argloser Zuschauer auf das lange Schwert der behörnten Frau aufmerksam würde, hätte er wohl seine Beobachtungen eingestellt. Kaum zu sehen während sie es an ihrer Seite trug, holte sie die durchsichtige Klinge nun hervor um sich darauf kurz abzustützen.

„Ist alles in Ordnung?", fragte Hermine und sah besorgt zu Ravyn herüber. Ihre Begleiterin versuchte ein Husten zu unterdrücken. Statt dessen drang ein leises Krächzen aus ihrer Kehle und ein feiner Hauch von schwarzem Blut stieb in den Regen hinaus. „Es geht schon. Es ist die gebrochene Rippe, die sich in meine Lunge bohrt", antwortete Ravyn zwischen zwei Atemstößen. Hermine trat etwas näher heran. Ravyn korrigierte die Position ihres Flügels, den sie schützend über ihrer Begleiterin ausgebreitet hatte. „Wir sollten umkehren", flüsterte Hermine durch den Regen. Ravyn schüttelte entschlossen den Kopf.

„Es muss sein. Wir haben keinen anderen Punkt, an dem wir beginnen könnten".

Hermine sah sie mit einer Mischung aus Ratlosigkeit und Besorgnis an. „Es bringt uns nicht weiter, wenn diese Wesen dich töten. Wir müssen einen anderen Weg finden".

Ravyn lachte leise und machte eine abwinkende Handbewegung mit ihrer Linken, die Rechte nach wie vor auf das Schwert gestützt, dass ein wenig mehr in den Boden einsank.

„Ich sterbe nicht. Keiner von unserer Art tut das. Wir leben und wir leiden. Aber wir sterben nicht. Es sei denn, man trennt uns den Kopf von den Schultern".

Ungläubig sah Hermine sie an. „Ihr seid unsterblich?".

„Nicht vollkommen". Ravyn schien sich zu erholen, denn sie sprach nun mit nur noch wenig Mühe. „Wir wurden einst erschaffen, als Wächter einer Sache die so groß und so wundervoll war, dass man ihren Schutz nicht einfachen Menschen anvertrauen mochte. Es war ein tiefroter Seelenrubin, der Letzte der je gesehen wurde. In ihm waren über Jahrhunderte hinweg nur die reinsten, die aufrichgtigsten und unschuldigsten Gefühle eingeschlossen worden. Die tiefe Trauer einer Mutter am Grabe ihres Kindes. Die stillen Tränen der Verlassenen. Aber auch das überbordende Glück derer zu denen jene zurückkehrten, die sich verloren glaubten. Die reine Liebe eines jungen Mädchens".

Ravyn hielt an dieser Stelle kurz inne und blickte zu Hermine herüber. Ihre Reaktion verriet nichts. „Über sieben Jahrhunderte bewachten wir jenes Kleinod", fuhrn sie fort, „All diese Jahre war unsere Macht ungebrochen. Armeen und Dämonen, Magier und Hexen, Trolle und Drachen, sie aller zerschellten an unserer Wacht wie Wellen sich an den Klippen brechen. Aber dann, eines Tages, wandte sich einer der Unseren gegen uns: Aguin, der Morgenstern. Sie nannten ihn so, da er von solch schöner, strahlender Gestalt war, dass viele Tränen der Rührung in den Augen hatten von seinem bloßen Anblick. Er war ein Vorbild für uns alle, ein mutiger Führer und erbarmungslos im Kampf. Bis heute weiß niemand, warum er sich gegen seine Brüder und Schwestern wandte. Er stahl, was wir zu schützen bestimmt waren und erschlug viele von uns im Schlaf. Andere hatten sich ihm angeschlossen. Sie alle waren besessen von dem Gedanken, sich die ungeheure, reine Macht des Seelenrubins zuzueignen. Einige von ihnen glaubten, sie würden zu Göttern werden, gelänge es nur, die Macht des Steines aufzunehmen. Wir jagden die Abtrünnigen über viele Wochen, doch sie waren schnell und listig. Bevor wir sie aufspüren konnten , begannen sie im Geheimen mit einem Ritual, dass den Seelenrubin aufspalten sollte. Doch Aguin war in den Wegen der Magie nicht so bewandert wie in denen des Krieges.

Statt die Macht des Steines für sich zu nutzen, wandte er sie gegen uns alle. Ein magisches Chaos entstand, dass uns alle wie in Feuer zu verbrennen schien. Als es vorbei war, schien zunächst alles normal. Doch in uns fühlten wir dennoch, dass etwas nicht stimmte. Wir alle fühlten uns leer und ohne Freude. Der Seelenrubin war vernichtet worden und mit ihm jene einmalige, wundersame Macht in seinem Innern. Doch nichts verchwindet ohne Spur. Die Macht des Steines hatte uns alle einen Teil von uns geraubt. Man mag es Seele nennen, Aura oder Lebensenergie - wir nennen es „Das Innerste". Nach und nach erkannten wir, dass das nicht alles war, was mit uns geschah. Zunächst waren es nur Gerüchte die davon sprachen, dass einzelne von uns herumzogen und sich von anderen Lebewesen das zurückholten, was uns genommen worden war. Doch einer nach dem Anderen mussten wir erkennen, dass dies keine Einzelfälle waren. Wir alle waren besessen von einem unstillbaren Sehnen nach jenem verlorenen Teil von uns".

Stumm blickte Ravyn hinaus in den Regen, dann wandte sie sich Hermine zu.

„Du musst keine Angst haben", sagte sie.

„Die habe ich nicht. Ich weiß, dass du mir nicht weh tun wirst", antwortete Hermine, „Aber wie stillst du dieses Verlangen?".

Ravyn stützte sich auf ihr Schwert und richtete sich wieder auf. „Gar nicht. Wir haben keine andere Wahl, als dieses Verlangen zu ertragen. Wie ich schon sagte: Wir leben und wir leiden. Aber wir sterben nicht".

Hermine sah sie mitleidig an. „Und es gibt nichts, was du dagegen tun kannst?", frgate sie.

Ravyn schüttelte den Kopf. „Einst gab es eine Zeit, da glaubte ich, ich hätte diesen verlorenen Teil von mir gefunden. Doch dann ist er mir entronnen". Sie begann ihren Weg den Hügel hinauf fortzusetzen. „Komm. Sie rasten dort vorn. Ich kann den Rauch sehen", sagte sie. Langsam stiegen sie voran. Dankbar spürte Ravyn, wie der Regen ihre Tränen fortspülte.

--

So, ab jetzt wird wieder öfter geupdatet, aber nur, wenn ich wieder so liebe Reviews bekomme.

Liebe Grüsse,  
Liloe Waldkind


	15. Briefe

So, meine Lieben. Jetzt gehts rund. Ich werde hier nicht allzuviel sagen, denn im angesicht dieses Kapitels ist eigentlich jedes Wort zuviel.

Kathi: Ein WB ist ein Writers Block ... eine schreibblockade ;)

Und hier gehts los:

--

Chapter 15

„Severus!". Lupins Gesichtsausdruck lies keinen Zweifel daran, dass sich sein Zorn nicht im Geringsten gelegt hatte.

„Mir ist mehr als klar, was sie im Begriff sind zu sagen, Lupin", antwortete ich, ein wenig außer Atem von meinem Marsch zurück zum Anwesen, „ich bitte sie aber, ihre Zurechtweisung für später aufzusparen. Ich weiß, dass meine Reaktion nicht angemessen war und ich bin bereit mich dafür zu entschuldigen, aber zunächst muss ich wissen ob etwas für mich abgegeben wurde".

Mein Eingeständnis schien ihn für einen Moment zu entwaffnen. Doch so leicht lies er das Thema nicht fallen. „Unangemessen ist wohl kaum ausreichend um zu beschreiben, wie sehr du gegen jede Regel von Anstand verstoßen hast. Ganz zu schweigen davon, dass du das Vertrauen und die Achtung die deine ehemaligen Schüler in dich setzen vollkommen verspielt hast".

Achtung. Im Zusammenhang mit Weasley von Achtung zu sprechen erschien mir wie blanker Hohn. Aber ich war nicht in der Position mit ihm zu streiten. „Lupin, bitte! Ist irgendetwas eingegtroffen? Albus wollte mir etwas zukommen lassen, etwas von außergewöhnlicher Dringlichkeit".

Mein Drängen schien ihn zugleich zu verunsichern und zu ärgern. Er seufzte, wie man es bei einem besonders hoffnungslosen Schüler tun mag. „Ja, es ist etwas für dich abgegeben worden. Es wurde in deine Kammer gebracht". Ein neuerlicher Schwall voll heißer Erregung packte mich. Ich fühlte mich aufgeregt wie ein Schuljunge vor Weihnachten und war zugleich angsterfüllt vor dem, was ich finden mochte. Überraschend, selbst für mich, griff ich Lupin kurz bei seinen Schultern und dankte ihm in aller Aufrichtigkeit für seine Auskunft. Ich versprach ihm Aufklärung über mein eigentlich unerklärliches Fehlverhalten und entschuldigte mich, noch bevor er weiteres einwenden konnte.

In meiner Kammer angelangt, schloss ich schwer atmend die Tür. Auf meinem Arbeitstisch sah ich sogleich das Paket, sorgsam verschnürt und in das gleiche schützende Leder eingeschlagen wie Albus' Brief. Voller Ungeduld zertrennte ich die Schnüre mit dem gleichen Dolch, der zuvor Ravyns Kleidung aufgeschnitten hatte. Einen kurzen Moment später leerte ich den Inhalt des Paketes auf meinen Schreibtisch. Neben einigen Büchern und zwei Zauberstäben fanden sich darin gleich mehrere Stapel von Briefen. Wahllos griff ich nach dem ersten davon, schnitt die Schnüre in zwei und entfaltete den ersten Brief. Doch bevor ich auch nur eine Zeile lesen konnte, lies ich ihn entsetzt fallen. Denn kaum das ich begonnen hatte das sorgsam gefaltete Papier auseinander zu klappen, schossen Flammen am Papier empor. Noch bevor der Brief den Boden erreichte war er vollkommen verkohlt. Nur ein Häuflein schwarzer Asche blieb zurück. Natürlich hatte Malfoy seine Korrespondenz mit einem Zauber geschützt, um unliebsamen Lesern ihren Inhalt zu verwehren. Durch meine naive Eile hatte ich den Brief unrettbar zerstört. Ich verfluchte mich innerlich. Was, wenn es durch den denkbar unglücklichsten Zufall ausgerechnet jener eine Brief gewesen war, nach dem ich suchte? Ich lies kurz ab von Malfoys Besitz und ging einige Schritte im Zimmer auf und ab um mich zu sammeln. Schließlich glaubte ich mich wieder ausreichend unter Kontrolle und setzte mich erneut am Arbeitstisch nieder. Ich probierte zwei Sprüche, beim dritten war der Schutzzauber gebrochen. Malfoy war immer ein Großmaul gewesen desen Magie keiner Prüfung stand hielt.

Der nächste Brief den ich entfaltete, verbrannte nicht. Er war von Goyle geschrieben worden. Eine lange Tirade darüber, wie unerträglich es sei, das Hogwarts auch Halbblüter wie Granger akzeptiere. Achtlos warf ich ihn fort und begann die anderen Briefe durch zu sehen. Der Stapel wurde dünner und dünner und doch fand ich nur belangloses Geschwafel und aufhetzerische Polemik. Das Malfoy diese Briefe überhaupt für wichtig genug erachtet hatte, sie aufzubewahren überrasschte mich. Nachdem ich den Schutzzauber des zweiten Stapels aufgehoben hatte, begann ich weiter zu lesen. Brief um Brief ging ich durch, nur um ihn nach wenigen Zeilen beiseite zu werfen. Die Liste der Absender wäre hoch interessant gewesen, säße Lucius noch nicht in Askaban. So jedoch, war all dies nur noch nutzloses Papier. Der Stapel entfalteter und achtlos abgelegter Briefe wuchs und wuchs bis hin zur Hälfte jenes zweiten Stapels. Dort entdeckte ich mit einem Mal eine bekannte Handschrift. Eilig wanderte mein Blick zum Ende des Briefes und suchte die Unterschrift. Er war von Ravyn. Mit pochendem Herzen begann ich zu lesen. Zeile um Zeile erklang wie von ihrer Stimme vorgelesen in meinem Kopf.

„Mein Liebster Lucius,

ich habe getan wie du mich gebeten hast und mich mit dem Tränkemeister eingelassen. Trotz der Düsternis die er vorschützt ist er eine bemerkenswert schwache Kreatur, selbst für einen Menschen. Noch denke ich, vertraut er mir nicht vollkommen. Ich fürchte daher, dass ich diese erbärmliche Scharade noch eine kurze Weile fortsetzen muss, um deinen Wünschen zu genügen. Sei versichert, dass ich in Gedanken stets bei dir bin, wenn sich seine unsichere Hand über meinen Körper tastet. Wäre er ein Knabe, so könnte ich mich über jene Unbeholfenheit amüsieren. So aber befördert es nur meinen Wunsch wieder zu dir zurück zu kehren. Ich male mir bereits jetzt die Stunde aus, zu der wir uns ihm enthüllen. Allein der Gedanke daran lässt mich vor Lust nach dir vergehen.

In Liebe und Treue

Ravyn"

Aus meinen haltlos zitternden Händen fiel der Brief auf den Tisch, weit außen an seiner Kante und von dort zu Boden. Meine Kehle fühlte sich geschwollen und trocken an. Im ersten Moment fühlte ich mich stumpf, hohl, ohne Gefühl. Nur ein fernes Echo von Schmerz hallte in mir wieder. Als ich nach dem nächsten Brief griff jedoch, zitterten meine Hände so sehr, dass es mir zunächst nicht gelang, ihn zu entfalten. Schließlich lag er vor mir:

„Lucius, mein Einziger!

Wann erlöst du mich, Liebster? Wie lange noch muss ich die Demütigung ertragen, seine Hände auf mir zu spüren? Strafst du mich, war ich dir nicht immer treu und gefällig? Die Zeit ist da mein Geliebter, ich sehe es in seinem Blick und ich höre es in seinen Worten. Ich bitte dich, vollenden wir es.

In Liebe und Treue

Ravyn"

Eine Träne fiel herab auf das Blatt. Ich wußte nicht, woher. Ich beachtete sie nicht. Insgesamt waren es zehn Briefe. Ich las jeden einzelnen von ihnen. Und mit jedem Brief den ich las, stieben die Erinnerungen in mir auf an jene Tage von denen sie sprach. Es waren die Tage vor ihrem Verrat. Tage, in denen ich mir ihrer Liebe so gewiss war, wie des Sonnenaufgangs am folgenden Morgen. Selbst nach ihrer Tat hatte ich niemals an diesen Tagen gezweifelt. Brief um Brief beschwor neue Szenen von damals neu herauf. Ihre Augen, wie sie mich im Mondlicht anblickten und zu sagen schienen „dein für immer". Ihre sanfte Berührung auf meiner Haut. Ich habe nie wieder solch eine weiche Hand auf mir gespürt. Der Gedanke, dass all dies nicht nur vorbei war, dass ich es nie wieder erleben würde, sondern dass es sie ekelte, wenn sie dies tat, krampfte sich in mir zusammen wie eine Faust die mein Herz umschloss. Die Unfassbarkeit dieser Briefe drang immer tiefer in mich ein. Je länger ich las, desto häufiger musste ich einen feuchten Schleier von meinen Augen wischen, um die Schrift zu entziffern. Wie konnte all das nur wahr sein? Wie konnte jeder süße Kuss eine Lüge, jede Umarmung ein Betrug gewesen sein? Wenn ich in ihren Armen lag, wenn ich ihren warmen Körper spürter und versonnen durch ihr Haar strich während sie schlief, in diesen Augenblicken war ich glücklich gewesen.

--

Ähm, also Mädels, bevor ihr mich jetzt hier irgendwie in der Luft zerfetzt ... ähm, das würdet ihr nie tun, oder? Ich meine, so schlimm ist das Kapitelchen ja nicht ... oder? Naja, ich ääh ... geh dann mal /zettelaufhängt und davondüs/

------------------------------------------  
Bei Beschwerden   
hinterlasst mir ein Review.   
Diese werden durch ein Bomben-   
mando überprüft, zur sicherheit der   
Autorin .   
-----------------------------------------


End file.
